Just say yes
by Maja-chan
Summary: COMPLETE Das Finale... Wird Lily James umbringen? Und wenn nicht, was will sie dann mit ihm in einem leeren Klassenzimmer?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Handlungsorte usw. gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling.

Anmerkung: Ja, ja, ich weis. Es gibt tausend von diesen Storys. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass meine ein bisschen aus dem Schema fällt und ihr sie trotzdem lest. **betet**

Ansonsten viel Spaß und schreibt mir Kommis. Bütte.

Teil 1: Der Schock meines Lebens 

1. September. Bahnhof King's Cross. Gleis 9 ¾

Ich hatte gerade den Schock meines Lebens!

Stellt euch folgendes vor: Ich bin total happy, weil ich Schulsprecherin bin, falle meinen Freundinnen auf dem Bahnsteig in die Arme, erzähle es ihnen.

Ich suche das Schulsprecherabteil, nachdem ich ihnen versichert habe, dass ich sie erstens sofort besuchen komme, wenn ich mich losreißen kann und dass ich zweitens keine Ahnung habe, ob Remus Lupin Schulsprecher ist.

Unterwegs ärgere ich mich noch ein bisschen über das eindeutige Kichern. Also wirklich. Da geht man einmal mit nem Typen nach Hogsmeade und schon wird einem eine heiße Affäre unterstellt. Dabei haben wir uns nicht mal geküsst! Nicht, dass ich sonderlich wild drauf gewesen wäre. Remus ist nett, sicher, aber definitiv nicht mein Fall, bin eigentlich nur mit ihm ausgegangen um meine Freundinnen glücklich zu machen. Die haben sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ich den Mann meines Lebens unbedingt noch auf Hogwarts finden muss.

Schön wär's. So wie im Film. Frau trifft Mann. Sie verlieben sich. Sie küssen sich. Sie heiraten.

Tja. Leider gibt's so was eben nur im Film. Auf Hogwarts kannste lange nach so nem Kerl suchen. Hier gibt's solche Kerle eben nicht. Auch wenn manche vollkommen blinde und in die Irre geführte Mädchen, zu denen trauriger Weise auch meine beste Freundin Rubina Taylor gehört, meinen einen solchen Typen in Sirius Black gefunden zu haben. Ärks

Oder noch schlimmer; in James Potter. Doppel Ärks.

Ich hoffe wenigstens, dass sie die Kuppelei über die Sommerferien aufgegeben oder sich einen anderes Opfer gesucht haben.

Hey, die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt.

Ich bin ein wenig vom Thema abgekommen. Also: Ich schiebe die Tür vom Schulsprecherabteil auf.

„Hey Evans."

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Kerl zu irgendwas anderem als Quidditchtraining pünktlich kommen kann, denke ich noch.

Der letzte klare Gedanke bevor mein gesamtes Weltbild in sich zusammenstürzt.

Ich habe Dumbledore immer für einen sehr kompetenten Zauberer gehalten.

Ich habe an Gott geglaubt.

Ich habe an Gerechtigkeit geglaubt.

Ich habe geglaubt, Remus wird Schulsprecher. (Erzählt das bloß nicht Ruby sonst denkt sie wieder, ich hätte was mit ihm.)

Ich habe geglaubt es wäre eine Belohnung Schulsprecherin zu werden.

Ich habe geglaubt nur vorbildliche Schüler würden Schulsprecher.

Innerhalb von fünf Sekunden ist das alles zerstört worden.

Toll gemacht Potter, reife Leistung.

„Setzt dich doch Evans. Wir haben noch fast eine Stunde, bevor wir zu den Vertrauensschülern müssen."

Ich lasse mich einfach auf einen der Sitze plumpsen.

Vielleicht sollte ich euch erst mal ein paar Hintergrundinfos geben. Nur, damit ihr versteht, was ausgerechnet mir, die ich sonst nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen bin, die Sprache verschlagen hat.

James Potter.

Die Hälfte der Mädchen (Ich glaub auch ein paar Jungs) auf unserer Schule träumt davon mit ihm zu schlafen. Die andere Hälfte hat es bereits getan.

Er ist der Star und Kapitän unsere Quidditchmanschaft, die Ausgeburt der Coolness, reinblütig, steinreich und was er trägt ist in. Nebenbei bemerkt ist er wohl so ziemlich der eingebildetste, bescheuertste, arroganteste Bastard, der je einen Fuß auf diese Erde gesetzt hat.

Nein, ich neige nicht zu Übertreibungen.

Er ist wirklich so ein angeberischer, selbstverliebter, idiotischer Pinkel.

Fragt.....

Äh okay, fragt niemanden. Ich stehe mit meiner Meinung ziemlich alleine da. Aber ich kann ja nichts dafür, wenn der Rest der Welt zu blind ist um zu erkennen, wie beschissen, dämlich..... Okay, okay ich komm vom Thema ab. Schon klar.

Halt.

Fragt Severus Snape.

Nein, lasst es lieber bleiben. Severus ist nicht gerade ein öhm auskunftsfreudiger Geselle. Allerdings, wäre das eine Gelegenheit über Potter herzuziehen. Also wenn ihr Mädchen seid, dann fragt ihn meinetwegen. Aber auf eigene Verantwortung.

Shit. Meine Gnadensfrist ist abgelaufen. Wir... ärks. Sagen wir lieber Potter und ich....

Nein, das klingt auch schrecklich. Ich muss zum Vertrauensschülerabteil und James wir mich begleiten.... hinter mit her dackeln.

Ich sollte aufhören zu denken.

Wie sagt Amelie immer so schön? „Denken ist schlecht für den Teint."

Das erklärt übrigens auch ihre schöne Haut.

War das jetzt fies?

Ja. Okay, tut mir leid. ich bin normalerweise nicht so. Das liegt an Potters Anwesenheit. Er macht mich ganz wuschig. (A/N: Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was ich meine, wie mein Computer, dann seid ihr wohl nicht von hier, mh? Man kann auch sagen geil oder rattig, was allerdings extremer ist.)

Nein. STOP!!! Nicht was ihr denkt.

Er bringt mich durcheinander. Dabei hat er mich noch nicht mal geärgert oder mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe oder mich angemacht. Aber der Blick, den er mir von Zeit zu Zeit zuwirft, den er mir ohne jede Verlegenheit zuwirft und der eindeutig nach unten abgleitet, macht mich noch wahnsinnig.

Und wenn ihr da jetzt was falsches reininterpretiert, dann gnade euch Gott.

Ich muss noch was mit Potter klären. Aber wenn ich ihn jetzt anspreche, dann denkt er noch ich wollte mich mit ihm unterhalten und das ist nun wirklich so ziemlich das Letzte, was ich will.

Ich mache den Mund auf und wieder zu. Noch ungefähr zehn Schritte bis zum Vertrauensschülerabteil.

Und natürlich, natürlich hat er meine Fischimitation bemerkt.

„Nur nicht so schüchtern Evans, wenn du mich um ein Date bitten willst, dann tu das ruhig."

Ruhig Lily, ganz ruhig. Einatmen. Ausatmen.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das du mich da drinnen reden lassen und den Mund halten sollst. Verstanden Potter?"

„Wie die Lady wünscht."

Grrrr.

Kein Wort glaube ich ihm. Der hält doch nicht mal bei Dumbledores Rede den Rand.

„Du könntest meinem Mund was anderes zu tun geben,"sagt er noch bevor er die Abteiltür aufzieht.

Ich stürze mich gleich aus dem fahrenden Zug. Ist jetzt grad allerdings ein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Schließlich will ich nicht als schlechtes Vorbild für die Vertrauensschüler dastehen. Also los.

„Hallo. Also für die, die uns noch nicht kennen. Ich bin Lily Evans und das ist James Potter."Notiz an mich selbst: Heute Abend extra viel Zahnseide, du hast seinen Vornamen gesagt.

Verhaltenen seufzen bei den Vertrauensschülerinnen.

Moment mal, mindestens eine von denen hat nen Freund. Also wirklich.

„Wir sind beide in Gryffindor, haben unsere Schlafzimmer aber vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn ihr Probleme habt könnt ihr selbstverständlich jederzeit zu uns kommen. Wie haben ohnehin an jedem zweiten Samstag ein Treffen, an dem wir euch alles Wichtige mitteilen...."

Ich redete mir noch zehn Minuten den Mund fusselig und oh Wunder sie hörten tatsächlich zu. Bei der Wahl der Vertrauensschüler hat Dumbledore offensichtlich ein glücklicheres Händchen gehabt, als bei der Wahl des Schulsprechers.

„Noch Fragen?"will ich zum Schluss wissen.

„Ja."sagt der Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin. „Bist du ein Schlammblut?"

Das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht verschwindet keine Sekunde. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Gerade im Moment ist die Situation für Leute wie mich recht gefährlich und ich bin solche Kommentare gewöhnt. Normalerweise höre ich dann immer weg. Aber das ist jetzt grad schlecht.

„Meine Eltern sind Muggel, falls du das meinst."antworte ich.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?"will Potter wissen. Das erste was er sagt. Er hat sich tatsächlich an meine Bitte gehalten. Seine Stimme klingt ausgesprochen höflich. Aber es ist falsch Höflichkeit, ganz deutlich kann ich eine unterschwellige Spannung spüren.

Der Slytherin schrumpft um mindestens fünf Zentimeter. „Nein."sagt er.

James nickt. „Gut, dann könne wir ja gehen. Kommst du Evans?"

Ich nickte und trete hinaus auf den Gang.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragt Potter, als wir wieder im Abteil sind.

Ich nicke nur. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Früher wäre ich bei so einer Beleidigung in Tränen ausgebrochen. Inzwischen komme ich damit klar. „Ich hätte es auch ohne dich geschafft,"füge ich noch hinzu.

„Passt schon Evans. Ich habe keinen Dank erwartet."

Wie flänzten uns auf unsere Sitze, sie waren wirklich sehr bequem und ich ziehe ein Buch heraus. Zu meinen grenzenlosen Überraschung tut Potter das selbe.

„Potter, das ist dein Verwandlungsbuch."stelle ich überflüssigerweise fest.

„Oh tatsächlich, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."Na, die Ironie hätte er sich auch sparen können. Er lächelt leicht. „Ich mache Verwandlung wirklich gerne."

Wortlos ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch. Mir ist seine Begabung für Verwandlung schon aufgefallen. Immerhin bewältigt er jede Aufgabe, die McGonagall uns stellt und das, ohne auch nur ansatzweise aufzupassen.

Schließlich gibt er auf, dreht das Buch um und ein Quidditchmagazin fällt heraus.

„Ich bin nicht die McGonagall."sage ich pikiert. Also bitte, ich weis ohnehin, was er für ein Idiot ist, das muss er nicht vor mir verstecken.

„Stimmt du bist schlimmer."

Eine Stunde später gehe ich zu Ruby und er zu seinen Freunden.

Wie müssen allerdings in das selbe Abteil. Ruby hatte nämlich die göttliche Idee sich zu den Jungs zu setzten. Ja, macht mich ruhig alle fertig und ich dachte, Ruby wäre meine Freundin. Püh, sie ist ja vollkommen verblendet von Black.

Ich geb's ja zu, er sieht ganz okay aus. Wenn man auf muskulöse Typen mit schwarzen kinnlangen Haare und ebenso schwarzen Augen steht. Okay, okay, dann sieht er eben außergewöhnlich gut aus. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund seine beste Freundin zu verraten. Außerdem wird sein Aussehnen, meiner Meinung nach von seinem Charakter hundertprozentig wieder wettgemacht. Der ritzt doch für jedes Mädchen einen Strich in seinen Bettpfosten. Nicht, dass ich jemals im Schlafsaal der Mauderer gewesen bin. ich habe vor meine Unschuld noch eine Zeit lang zu behalten. Da werde ich mich doch nicht in die Höhle des Löwen begeben. Für Ruby ist dieser Kerl auf jeden Fall zu schade.

„Jetzt wo Lily und James sich besser verstehen können wir doch mal alle zusammen was unternehmen."schlägt Ruby vor.

Werft sie den Löwen zum Fraß vor! Verdammte Verräterin!

Alle zusammen! Ärks!!

Das heißt dann wohl Ruby, ich, Mr. Ich-habe-die-halbe-Schule-gevögelt, Mr. Ich-verstrubbel-andauernt-meine-Haare-weil-ich-irrtümlicher-Weise-denke-es-würde-gut-aussehen, Mr. Ich-mache-alles-was-Potter-und-Black-sagen und Remus.

Wenigstens eine vernünftige Person, die mich begleiten soll.

„Oder auch nur wir vier."fügt Ruby noch hinzu.

Nein!

Nein, nein, nein, nicht in diesem Leben!!

Ruby, Potter und Black auf einmal ertrage ich nicht. Einzeln sind sie schon schlimm. Aber alle zusammen bringen die mich glatt ins St. Mungo's.

„Ich glaube ein Doppel-Date ist in nächster Zeit nicht drin."sagt Potter und zum ersten mal seit ich ihn kenne sind wir einer Meinung.

Hoffentlich gibt Ruby diesen „tollen"plan jetzt erst mal auf.

Bei dem was ich so vor ihr erzähle denkt ihr bestimmt, dass ich sie nicht leiden kann und fragt euch, warum ich überhaupt mit ihr befreundet bin.

Sorry, wenn da ein falscher Eindruck erstanden ist. Sie ist wirklich wunderbar und ich kann mich hundertprozentig auf sie verlassen. Sicher, wir sind in vielen Dingen verschieden. Die Zeit, die ich mit lernen verbringe (was n Menge ist), nutzt sie dazu ihre Schminke zu sortieren oder sich zu fragen, welche Lipglossfarbe am besten zu ihren Augen passt. Mir geht die Schönheitsfummelei vollkommen ab.

Kurz gesagt:

Ich lerne, sie schminkt sich.

Ich trage Schuluniform, wie es sich gehört. Sie hat den Rock drei Zentimeter gekürzt.

Ich hasse Black, sie liebt ihn.

Sie glaubt noch an Märchenprinzen, ich habe die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben.

Aber wir verstehen uns trotzdem.

Sie ist meine beste Freundin, egal, wie abgedreht sie manchmal auch ist.

Nur in Blacks Gegenwart könnte ich sie manchmal erwürgen, wie auch jetzt. Jetzt hat sie mich schon so weit, dass ich mit Potter einer Meinung bin.

Nicht mit mir!!

Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mich und Potter jemals was anderes las unsere Arbeit verbindet.

t.b.c


	2. Von Leuten die nie blinzeln

****

Wow, ich bin gerührt, dass euch mein Schreibstil so gut gefällt. Danke, danke, danke...

**Sailam**, **Miss Shirley-Blythe**, **Candy222**, **Kathleen**,** Kyra**, **Annika85**, **Lara-Lynx** und **hiriel** _-knuddel-_

****

**Teil 2: Von Leuten die nie blinzeln**

**James: (im Abteil der Mauderer**)

Nein, ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr es versteht. Ich versteh es ja selber nicht. Die Mauderer haben keinen Anführer, aber die meisten sehen mich trotzdem als ebensolchen. Ich meine, Moony ist zu lieb, Padfoot ist zu machtgierig und Wurmschwanz ist..... na ja, Wurmschwanz ist halt Wurmschwanz.

Also gehen wir mal davon aus, dass ich der Anführer bin.

Wer um alles in der Welt macht den Anführer der Mauderer zum Schulsprecher?

Okay, Dumbledore hat manchmal ein bisschen schräge Ideen, ist süchtig nach Zitronenbrausebonbons und sieht das mit den Regeln vergleichsweise locker.

Außerdem hat er einen Werwolf aufgenommen. Aber zusammen mit Padfoot bin ich weitaus gefährlicher als Moony.

Also warum?

Warum hat er mich zum Schulsprecher gemacht?

Ich weiß, ich weiß: ich BIN der beliebteste, bestaussehendste und begabteste Schüler auf Hogwarts. Aber seit wann reicht das um Schulsprecher zu werden?

Schaut euch zum Beispiel Evans an. Sie ist genau der Typ Mensch, der Schulsprecherin wird: Zwei Jahre lang Vertrauensschülerin, Streberin, Klassenbeste in allem, immer pünktlich, immer zuverlässig, immer freundlich (habe ich mir sagen lassen. Ich selbst habe von dieser Freundlichkeit noch nicht viel mitbekommen ), immer hilfsbereit und was am wichtigsten ist: Sie meidet mich und die anderen Mauderer und unser Chaos, wo es nur geht.

Es ist ein Naturgesetz, dass Leute wie sie Schulsprecher werden. Leute, deren Lieblingsaufenthaltsort die Bibliothek ist. Leute, die schlafen, wenn Bettruhe ist. Leute, die perfekt sind. Leute, die die perfekten Schwiegersöhne bzw. –töchter wären.

Und immer wieder kommt es auf das Gleiche hinaus: Warum ich.

Ich habe zwei mögliche Erklärungen: Möglichkeit eins: Dumbledore war entweder besoffen oder high oder stoned oder hat ein Überdosis Zitronenbrausebonbons gelutscht oder alles zusammen.

Möglichkeit zwei. Es ist einfach Schicksal. Evans und ich gehören zusammen. Wie Hagrid und Monster. Wie Padfoot und Schwierigkeiten. Wie Moony und gute Noten. Wie Kaffee und Milch. Wie Claire Burton und Sex....... Äh, ja. Ihr versteht worauf ich hinaus will, oder?

Ja, ja, ich weiß. Sie weiß das noch nicht. Aber ich werde ihr das schon beibringen. Ich habe ja schließlich keine Wahl. Dieses Mädel geht mir seit drei Jahren nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich muss an sie denken, so bald ich jemanden mit roten Haaren oder grünen Augen sehe. Meine Knie werden weich wenn ich an sie denke (gewissen andere Körperregionen reagieren genau gegenteilig aber das ist ja nun egal). Und ich sage ihren Namen, wenn ich einen wirklich guten..... ähm sagen wir, wenn ich mich extrem gut fühle.

Und Dumbledore ist schließlich sehr gebildet und weiß nahezu alles und deshalb hat er auch erkannt, dass Evans und ich füreinander bestimmt sind. Wehe dem, der was anderes behauptet.

Wenn Evans mich mal so behandeln würde, wie Ruby Padfoot. Ich glaube sie würde sich für ihn umbringen lassen oder sich die Haare abschneiden lassen. Bei ihrem Haar-Tick ist schwer zu sagen, was für sie schlimmer wäre.

Früher war sie noch ziemlich immun gegen ihn. Aber seit er mit ihr geschlafen hat.... na ja, so schnell kann's gehen.

Evans ist davon weniger begeistert. Sie hast mich, sie hasst Padfoot und am meisten hast sie unsere Schlam.... unsere Freundinnen. Dummerweise ist Ruby ihre beste Freundin, wodurch sich das mit dem hassen ein bisschen schwierig gestaltet. Jedenfalls hat sie sich hinter ihrem Buch verschanzt. Das selbe, dass sie vorhin schon gelesen hat, mit dem Umschlag eines Schulbuches.

Als ob ich nicht wüsste, dass das alles Tarnung ist und sich dahinter einer dieser Schundromane verbirgt. Ihr wisst schon, welche ich meine. Die wo der Held jede dritte Seite mit ner anderen in der Kiste landet und die am Ende schrecklich kitschig sind und vor Schleim nur so triefen.

Eben alles, was so gar nicht zu unserer Eisprinzessin und Dauerjungfrau passt.

Ja, sie ist Jungfrau und ich meine NICHT das Sternzeichen. Woher ich das weiß? Ich habe meine Quellen, macht euch darum also mal keine Sorgen.

Mh, sie beißt sich auf die Lippen. Entweder ne Sex-Szene oder ist tatsächlich mal spannend, was in diesen Büchern äußerst selten vorkommt.

Könnt ihr schweigen?

Gut. ich habe nämlich Tatsächlich ein paar von denen gelesen. Meine kleine Schwester ließt sie auch und ich hab mit mal ein paar von ihr „geliehen". Glücklicherweise vermisst sie sie noch nicht.

Sie träumt bestimmt davon, dass Padfoot das mal mit ihr macht, wenn sie die Bücher ließt, also Lissy, nicht Evans. Aber das wird nicht geschehen, das musste er mir versprechen, bevor er bei uns einziehen durfte.

Ja, er ist mein bester Freund, aber deswegen darf er meiner kleinen Schwester trotzdem nicht das Herz brechen.

Mir ist laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangweilig. Wurmschwanz pinnt Moonys Zaubertrankaufsatz (Warum zum Teufel hat er das eigentlich nicht abgewählt?!) ab. Padfoot und Ruby sind miteinander beschäftigt und Evans und Moony lesen.

So ein lahmer Haufen. Mann könnte meinen wir sind im Streberabteil und nicht bei den berühmt, berüchtigten Mauderern.

Wenn wenigstens Snape hier wäre. Ich habe in den Büchern, die Padfoot aus der Bibliothek seiner Eltern geklaut hat ein paar nette Flüche entdeckt, die ich gerne mal ausprobieren würde....

Natürlich könnte ich rausgehen und ihn oder diverse andere Leute suchen gehen. Aber ich bin zu müde um aufzustehen (immerhin bin ich heute zum ersten Mal seit zwei Monaten nicht erst um die Mittagszeit aufgestanden) und außerdem laufe ich dabei Gefahr irgendwelchen Mädchen zu begegnen, mit denen ich irgendwann mal geschlafen und deren Namen ich vergessen habe. Und erstens kann ich mir dank meiner Müdigkeit keine Strategie einfallen lassen, wie ich sie dazu bekomme NICHT zu merken, dass ich nicht mehr weiß wie, wann, wo, warum und ob ich überhaupt mit ihnen geschlafen habe und zweitens bin ich nicht mehr an so hohe affektierte Stimmchen gewöhnt. In den Ferien habe ich außer mit meiner Mutter nur noch mit meiner Schwester geredet und die kann normal sprechen.

Mal im Ernst, diese Mädchen mögen toll aussehen (auch wenn sie im Prinzip alle blonde Haare haben, Miniröcke tragen und große Brüs... äh Augen haben) und gut im Bett sein. Aber sie sind mir am liebsten, wenn sie die Klappe halten.

Evans ist anders, vollkommen anders. Sie ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, dass merke ich jedes mal, wenn wir uns streiten. Okay, okay, wenn sie sich mit mir streitet und ich sie um ein Date bitte und.... Könne die beiden sich kein Zimmer nehmen? Ich meine Sirius und Ruby. Das ist ja... Wäh.... zumindest wenn ich nichts in der Richtung zu tun habe.

„Könnt ihr euch kein Zimmer nehmen?"will Evans in dem Moment wissen.

Ha!!

Ha! _Ha!!__**Ha!!!**_

Tja ihr Zweifler was sagt ihr jetzt, hm? Gedankenübertragung. Ich sag' ja, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind.

Lilian Potter. Perfekt oder? Der wundervollste Name auf der Welt.

Wie, ihr dachtet ich will sie nur ins Bett kriegen? Denkt ihr, ich hätte mein Testosteron nicht im Griff? Nur, weil ich ein Mann bin (ein sehr attraktiver Mann, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf), weil alle Mädchen auf mich stehen und weil ich im letzten Jahr nach der zehnten Freundin aufgehört habe zu zählen?

Okay, natürlich bin ich kein Mönch. Natürlich hat Evans einen tollen Körper und natürlich reagiert meine Hose auf sie? Außerdem sind rothaarige Frauen die leidenschaftlichsten. Ich weiß, ich weiß, dass ist ne Klischee, aber nach meiner persönlichen Erfahrung und davon habe ich eine ganze Menge, kann ich ehrlich behaupten, dass es die Wahrheit ist.

Ja, ich will mit ihr schlafen. Aber ich will auch mit ihr zusammen sein, versteht ihr? Ich will sehen wie sie aufsteht. Ich will sehen wie sie sich die Zähne putzt und die Haare kämmt. Ich will durch ihr Haar streichen können und ich will mit ihr reden können, ohne dass es in einer Katastrophe endet.

Und bis jetzt hat es immer in eine Katastrophe geendet. Ich kann sie nicht mal fragen, ob sie mir das Salz geben kann, ohne dass wir uns fetzen. Sie selber würde mich niemals fragen, ob ich ihr das Salz gebe. Das ist unter ihrer Würde, lieber würgte sie ihre Kartoffeln so runter, als dass sie ihr Hassobjekt Nummer eins nach dem Salz fragt.

**Lily (zwei Stunden später am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade)**

Endlich rein in die Kutschen und vor allem weg von Potter!

Nicht, dass er während der Fahrt was versucht hätte, als ob er sich das trauen würde. Und genau da liegt das Problem. Sonst hat er auch kein Problem damit mich mit fandenscheinigen Begründungen anzutatschen.

Und heute nichts der Gleichen. Er hat die ganze Zeit in seinem Magazin geblättert und mir nicht mal ansatzweise seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Nicht, dass mich das stört. Aber es ist mir irgendwie unheimlich. Er plant was, da bin ich mir sicher.

Ich bin übrigens die ganze Zeit dabei in regelmäßigen Abständen zu nicken, damit Ruby denkt ich fände ihre Beschreibung von Blacks Hand auf ihrem Bein schrecklich spannend.

„Ich wusste es!"jubelt sie.

Moment, was wusste sie und warum strahlt sie so siegessicher?

„Ich hab gefragt, ob zwischen dir und Potter im Schulsprecherabteil was gelaufen ist und du hast genickt."

Na super das hat mir noch gefehlt.

Und wer ist Schuld?

Potter natürlich. Hätte ich nicht über sein mehr als merkwürdiges Verhalten nachgedacht, hätte ich Ruby zugehört und solche Missverständnisse vermeiden können.

„Ich bitte dich Ruby. Es ist doch klar wie Veritaserum, dass ich nicht mit habe. Du kennst mich nun wirklich gut genug."

Ruby nickte, murmelte dabei allerdings dabei etwas, das gefährlich nach „Was sich liebt das neckt sich."klang.

Merlin. Potter und ich „necken"uns nicht, wir streiten uns als wenn es kein morgen gibt. Irgendwann bringen wir uns noch gegenseitig ins St. Mungo's.

Muss der mich so anstarren? Das ist mir unheimlich, vor allem weil er guckt als wollte er an Ort und Stelle über mich herfallen.

Hilfe!

Okay, ich konzentriere mich auf Dumbledores Rede. Einfach ignorieren, nicht drauf achten.

Wir wissen, dass wir nicht in den Verbotenen Wald dürfen auch wenn manche offensichtlich immer noch nicht gecheckt haben, warum der Verbotener Wald heißt. Wen ich meine ist ja wohl klar. Das ist so typisch für ihn. Und er macht nicht mal ein Geheimnis draus. Wenn er wenigstens so tun würde, als wäre es ihm nicht vollkommen egal wie viele Strafarbeiten er bekommt. Obwohl.... Ich glaube er bleibt in dem Maß, dass er so gerade nicht von der Schule fliegt. Manchmal lässt er sich auch nicht erwischen, wenn er wieder einen seiner komischen Scherze (Ich lach mich tot...) veranstaltet hat, obwohl jeder weiß das er es war, er und seine komischen Freunde.

Soviel dann zu Ablenken. Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht mehr an Potter denken. Ich werde Dumbledore zuhören.

Ah ein Weihnachtsball dieses Jahr, mh? Und die Schulsprecher dürfen ihn organisieren. Die Armen, immer bleibt die ganze Arbeit an denen...... Moment.... ich meine an uns hängen.

Ich meine an Potter und mir. Es gibt kein uns. Hat es nie gegeben und wird es nie geben.

Eher wird der merkwürdige Verlobte von meiner Schwester Zauberer.

Kein uns. Niemals.

Blinzelt der Kerl auch irgendwann mal?

Der starrt mich jetzt schon seit dem Festessen an, ohne auch nur einmal seine Augen zu bewegen. Sind die festgewachsen, oder was?

Potter, pack deine verdammten, verträumten Augen wo anders hin!

Er hätte bestimmt ne große Zukunft als Zauberstabverkäufer. Er kann zumindest schon so unheimlich gucken wie Mr. Ollivander.

Nicht beachten Lily, einfach cool bleiben.

Das ist alles Rubys Schuld. Sie wollte ja unbedingt bei Siri-Schatzi (Er würde sie umbringen, wüsste er, dass sie ihn so nennt.) sitzen und ehe ich wusste wie mir geschah, wurde ich von ihr aus der Kutsche gezerrt und fand mich auf ein mal gegenüber von Potter wieder.

Aber mein Seelenleben ist Ruby ja egal, Hauptsache, sie kann weiter mit Potters bescheuertem Freund rumfummeln.

Sie hat mir in den Ferien einen Brief geschrieben...... Wäh!! Ich kann gar nicht wiederholen was da drin stand..... Okay, sie hatte die tolle Idee, dass Potter und ich...... heiraten und sie und Black auch und dass unsere Kinder dann zusammen aufwachsen.

-schüttel-

Das ist die abgedrehteste, bescheuertste Idee, die sie jemals hatte und das will schon was heißen! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass man Black kastrieren müsste, damit er eventuell treu sein könnte, werde ich weder ihn und Potter auch nur in den Umkreis meiner Kinder lassen.

Also wirklich, Potter ist das lebende Chaos. Der verliert doch alles.

Vielleicht könnte man daraus nen Film machen: Schatz ich hab die Kinder verloren.

Außerdem müsste ich, um Kinder mit ihm zu haben, ja mit ihm.....

Nein, nein, **nein**!!

Igitt!

Nur weil alle Mädchen total verklärt aussehen, wenn sie morgens aus seinem Zimmer stolpern, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er gut im Bett ist.

Okay, wahrscheinlich IST er gut im Bett. Aber, hey, Übung macht den Meister.

„Evans. Hey! Komm von deiner Wolke runter!"

Aua!! Ey, muss mich ja nicht gleich am Arm hochreißen, nur weil ich nicht mitbekommen habe, dass Dumbledore uns grad vorgestellt hat.

Ich hasse es, wenn mich die ganze Schule so anstarrt. Ihm gefällt das natürlich. Wenn der nicht einmal täglich die volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, halbiert sich sein Ego, was bei der Größe allerdings nicht weiter tragisch wäre.

t.b.c.


	3. Wenn die Schzulsprecherin zu spät kommt

_Boah ihr seid so llieb zu mir -knuddel- _

_Dankeschöns an: **Little Nadeshiko **(Danke für das Angebot.), **Lara-Lynx **(Oh ja, Sirius ist bööööööööse -übertreib-), **Annika85**, **Miss Shirly-Blythe, Kathleen **(Ja, Jamie ist schon ein Süßer....) und **genial!!!!**_

**Lily (nach dem Festessen in Dumbledores Büro)**

Ich bin todmüde. Sonst gehe ich nach dem Festessen immer gleich ins Bett, quatsche höchstens noch ein bisschen mit Ruby und den anderen Mädels.

Nicht, dass ich meine Verpflichtungen nicht ernst nehmen würde. Ich bin wirklich stolz darauf Schulsprecherin zu sein (zumindest war ich es, so lange wie ich dachte, dass man ein guter Schüler sein muss um Schulsprecher sein zu können). Aber es gibt eine Menge Sachen, die ich lieber tun würde, als hier ausgerechnet mit Potter zu sitzen.

Genaugenommen würde ich ALLES lieber tun, als hier mit ihm zu sitzen. Er fühlt sich hier natürlich wohl, ist ja auch kein Wunder, so oft wie der schon hier war.

Was wird das denn? Könnte der vielleicht tun, was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hat und hier sitzen bleiben? So schwer kann es doch nicht sein ein mal zu tun, was von einem verlangt wird.

„Potter, was tust du da?"erkundige ich mich vorsichtig und bin gespannt was jetzt kommt.

Schlafengehen?

Den Phönix killen?

Dumbledores Büro in die Luft jagen?

Vorsichtig öffnet er die Käfigtür.

Ja Potter, kill den Vogel, dann schmeißt Dumbledore dich endlich raus. Obwohl, der Phönix ist wunderschön, nicht mal Potter kann so was Schönes zerstören. Vielleicht kann der Vogel ihm den Finger abbeißen und..... Was wird das denn?

„Hey Fawkes. Na, hast du mich vermisst?"

Ich fass es nicht. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Potter gestört ist, aber das er jetzt schon mit Tieren redet. OKAY, ich rede auch mit Cloudy (A/N: Ihre Eule) aber das ist ja nicht so...... süß...... Äh hab ich das jetzt laut gedacht? Also gut, es ist süß, aber selbst die schwärzeste Seele (Potter, für die, die es immer noch nicht geschnallt haben) muss ja irgendwo einen guten Kern haben.... Wie gesagt, irgendwo.....

Die verstehen sich aber gut, die zwei beiden. Liegt bestimmt daran, dass Potter auch nen Vogel hat, hihi. Okay, der war billig, aber für Potter ist mir nichts zu doof.

„Sag mal Potter, verstehst du dich so gut mit dem Vogel, weil du selber einen hast."

„Der war billig, Evans,"antwortet er und hebt den Phönix auf seinem Zeigefinger aus dem Käfig, bevor er sich, mit Fawkes, wieder zu mir setzt. „Fällt dir nichts besseres mehr ein?"

Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Jetzt kritisiert er schon die Art, wie ich ihn beleidige. Da hilft es auch nichts wenn er an meinem Ohrläppchen knabbert.... Äh....

„Potter, pack den Vogel da weg!"

„Sorry Evans, ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass dein Hass auf die gesamte Welt sich auch auf Phönixe ausdehnt."Damit pflückt er Fawkes von meiner Schulter.

„Ich hasse nicht die gesamte Welt, Potter. Ich hasse dich."

„Du hasst mich nicht, Evans."

„Also gut, ich hasse dich nicht. Ich verabscheu dich nur von ganzem Herzen."gebe ich zu.

„Das ist immerhin ein Fortschritt."grinst er.

„Du denkst zu positiv Potter."stelle ich fest. Wer weiß, was er sich jetzt gleich wieder einbildet, nur weil ich ihn nicht hasse. Nachher sagt er zu seinen Freuden, ich hätte mit ihm geschlafen.

Oh ja, Potter hat eine **große** Einbildungskraft.

„Tut mir leid, dass hier so lange warten musstet."mit diesen Worten betritt Dumbledore endlich das Büro.

„Macht nichts Professor."Ja, Potter schleim dich ein. Jetzt wo du ihm vergeben hast, kann er heute Nacht bestimmt ruhig schlafen. Außerdem bist du doch froh, das ich hier mit dir eingesperrt war.

„Miss Evans, ist ihnen nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch, ich bin nur müde."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden hören wir uns an, was dürfen, nicht dürfen, sollen und nicht sollen. „Als letzte möchte ich sie bitten morgen Nacht mit dem ersten Kontrollgang zu beginnen. Professor Flitwick wird sie um Mitternacht ablösen."

Potter nickt und wir verabschieden uns.

„Ich weiß ja, dass sie die nicht mögen Mr. Potter. Miss Evans, möchten sie vielleicht ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?"fragt er zum Abschied.

„Nein, danke Professor."

Zitronenbrausebonbon! Der kann sich sein Zitronenbrausebonbon sonst wo hinschieben!

Ich habe riesigen Respekt vor Dumbledore, aber das er mich mit Potter alleine durch dunkle Gänge gehen lässt, es uns sogar zur Aufgabe macht das zu tun, grenzt an grobe Fahrlässigkeit.

Potter, Dunkelheit, alleine.

Verzeihung, aber ich würde meine Unschuld gerne noch ne Weile behalten!

Am nächsten Morgen:

„Ich komm zu spät. Ich komm zu spät!"Und ich klinge wie das Kaninchen aus Alice im Wunderland .

Fuck! Fuck! **Fuck!!**

Was? Dachtet ihr ein liebes Mädchen wie ich kennt solche Ausdrücke nicht, geschweige denn, dass sie sie benutzt? Na ja, ich benutz sie eigentlich auch nicht, außer Potter ist in der Nähe oder die Situation ist sehr ernst.

Okay keine Panik!

Rein in die Dusche, raus aus der Dusche, anziehen, Zähne putzen, Haare kämmen. Ahhhh!

Mit den schwarzen Sandalen in der Hand, renne ich hoch in den fünften Stock und dann wieder runter in den vierten, weil mir einfällt, dass wir nen neuen Stundenplan haben, springe über eine Trickstufe, falle fast auf die Fresse. Jetzt könnt ihr natürlich sagen: Selber Schuld, wenn sie die Schuhe in den Händen, anstatt an den Füßen hat. Witzig, versucht ihr doch mal in diesen Schuhen zu laufen! Der reinste Horror!

Apropos Horror. Inzwischen bin ich bei McGonagalls Klassenzimmer angekommen und...

„Lily Evans kommt zu spät, dass ich das noch erleben darf."

„Black." knurre ich leicht gereizt und ziehe meine Schuhe an.

Er lehnt an der Wand, die schwarzen Haare fallen ihm ins Gesicht und er lacht leise.

Ich komme langsam wieder zu Atem und frage ihn wie er es geschaffte hat schon in den ersten fünf Minuten der Stunde rauszufliegen.

„Berufsgeheimnis, Evans."sagt er und öffnet mir charmant wie immer die Tür.

„Miss Evans....."Professor McGonagalls Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte.

**James (im Verwandlungsunterricht)**

„Es ist nicht zu fassen, Prongs. Da verbringt sie einmal den Abend mit dir und schon färben deine schlechten Eigenschaften auf sie ab." flüstert Remus, eine Reihe vor mir leise.

Immer diese Unterstellungen. ICH war pünktlich, bin so gar noch zum Frühstücken gekommen auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es schon ein bisschen schwierig ist aus dem Bett zu kommen, wenn Moony nicht die ganze Zeit daneben steht und mit diesem berühmten Vertrauensschülergesicht auf seine Uhr schaut und leise mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tappt.

Aber Evans tut mir schon leid, wie sie da von der McGonagall zusammengefaltet wird, von wegen Vorbildfunktion der Schulsprecher und so.

Habe ich mich schon gewundert, dass ich Schulsprecher geworden bin?

McGonagall ist fertig und Evans steuert ihr Bank an, als sie sagt. „Wir arbeiten heute in Partnerarbeit, Miss Evans. Setzen sie sich doch bitte zu Mr. Potter. Da ist ja glücklicherweise grad ein Platz freigeworden."

Für einen Moment sieht Lily aus, als wolle sie unsere Professorin umbringen oder ihr zumindest widersprechen, aber dann senkt sie den Kopf und setzt sich widerstandslos neben mich.

„Lange Nacht gehabt, Süße?"frage ich leisen und wunder mich, warum Remus seinen Kopf in den Händen vergräbt.

„Fresse Potter,"zischt sie und kramt ihr Pergament hervor.

Ja, ja, charmant wie immer unsere kleine Kratzbürste. Aber sie sieht toll aus.

Ihre Haare sind zerzaust und die Wangen gerötet, als hätte sie gerade wild rumgeknutscht. Nur gut, dass Sirius mein bester Freund ist und sich ein gewisser Verdacht von daher selbst erledigt.

Nicht mal Padfoot würde mit meiner zukünftigen Freundin rummachen. Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten, die eine Reihe vor mir sitzen.....

Na ja, Moony hat sich ungefähr drei Stunden lang bei mit entschuldigt und großherzig wie ich bin habe ich ihm verziehen.

Sie lässt sich die Haare vors Gesicht fallen und beginnt sich Notizen zu machen. Sichtschutz, mh? Ach Evans, mach die Rechnung doch nicht ohne den Wirt. Langsam fange ich an mir eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um den Finger zu wickeln. Genauso langsam, quasi in Zeitlupe, dreht sie ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was?" flüstere ich unschuldig und setze mein schönstes Womanizer-Lächeln auf.

„Hör auf damit! Ich fummele doch auch nicht in deinen Haaren rum!"

„Könntest du aber."Nicht, dass hinterher irgendjemand behauptet, ich hätte es ihr verboten. Meine Haare sind ziemlich cool und, laut Claire Burton, unheimlich süß. Das wusste ich allerdings schon bevor sie es mir gesagt hat. Egal. Evans scheint davon nicht so überzeugt sein, denn sie sagt nur: „Reicht ja, wenn einer von uns ständig deine verdammten Haare zerwuschelt!"

„Hey! Ich beleidige deine Haare doch auch nicht."Irgendwo hört der Spaß auch auf. Sie verdreht die Augen.

„Könntest du aber."antwortet sie. Grrrrr. Ich liebe es, wenn sie in dieser gereizten Stimmung ist.

_Mr. Moony verlangt zu wissen, was Mr. Prongs aufgehalten hat. _

_Mr. Prongs würde gerne wissen, welche Ausrede Mr. Moony lieber wäre. Bin Ich von einer Todesfee entführt worden oder musste ich mich mit einem Haufen Slytherins schlagen?_

_Mr. Wormtail will Mr. Prongs daran erinnern, dass er beide Ausreden bereits gestern benutzt hat, als er fast zu spät zum Zug gekommen wäre. _

_Mr. Moony möchte wissen, ob es notwendig ist Mr. Prongs einen Wecker zu schenken. _

_Mr. Moony kann Mr. Prongs mal kreuzweise. _

_Mr. Wormtail erinnert Mr. Prongs daran, dass er zuerst **seinen** Namen schreiben muss._

_Mr. Prongs verspürt den Drang Mr. Wormtail in den Arsch zu treten._

_Mr. Padfoot steht zwar draußen vor der Tür, ist sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass Miss Evans mitliest. Mr. Prongs sollte sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie eine ganz, ganz üble Persönlichkeit hat, wenn sie erst zu spät kommt und dann auch noch das Briefgeheimnis verletzt. _

Empörtes Schnauben hinter mir.

Aha, Evans ist also fertig mit lesen.

„Sag ihm er kann mich mal!"zischt sie.

„Uh oh, Evans ich glaube, du hast wirklich eine ganz üble Persönlichkeit. Obwohl das ja eigentlich anders sein sollte. Immerhin hast du als Schulsprecherin eine Vorbildfunktion...."Ich grinse und sie verdrehte die Augen.

_Mr. Prongs soll Mr. Padfoot ausrichten, dass er ein bescheuerter Bastard ist, der seine hochwohlgeborene Nase aus den Angelegenheiten von Miss Evans raushalten soll!!!_

„So habe ich das nie gesagt."entrüstet Evans sich und oh dieser Blick. Dieses Funkeln, das verheißt nichts gutes.

Sie wird wütend sein. Natürlich nicht zu wütend, leicht gereizt, so wie sie am schönsten ist. Mit geröteten Wangen und glühenden Augen.

Mh, sie schaut, als wolle sie mich ans Bett fesseln und mich....

Ich sollte an so was nicht im Verwandlungsunterricht denken. Ich bin doch nicht Padfoot, der uns in der Dritten alle mit seinen _äußerst merkwürdigen_ Gedanken über die McGonagall unterhalten hat.

**Lily **

Ich dachte, ich könnte das Klassenzimmer verlassen ohne von Potter aufgehalten zu werden. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, von Mr. Prongs. Einfach lächerlich. Wie kommt man denn an den Spitznamen „Geweihsprosse"? (A/N: Ich weiß, sie lebt in England und es ist unsinnig englisch in englisch zu übersetzen. Aber EGAAAAAAAL!)

Jedenfalls zeigt das ja wohl eindeutig meine unschuldige Natur, dass ich dachte, er hätte mich für heute genug belästigt. Tja, zu früh gefreut.

„Also Evans, nach dieser äußerst produktiven Stunde, zu der du ja leider zu spät gekommen bist, wollte ich dich fragen, ob....."

Wenn der mich noch einmal an mein Zuspätkommen erinnert, trete ich ihn in seinen kleinen, reinblütigen Knackarsch. Nein, das habe ich jetzt NICHT gedacht! Können wir das bitte rausschneiden?

„Du kennst die Antwort Potter. Es ist die selbe wie beim letzten Mal." unterbreche ich ihn. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin eiskalt und werde ihm noch das arme einsame Herz brechen.

Moment, welches Herz? Und außerdem ist Potter alles andere als einsam.

„Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern, dir diese Frage schon einmal gestellt zu haben, Evans."

Na super, jetzt leidet er auch noch unter Gedächtnisschwund. Aber er soll bloß nicht glauben, dass ich deswegen Mitleid mit ihm habe. Aber bitte, wenn er bock auf eine neue Abfuhr hat. Fragend ziehe ich eine von Ruby perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Also Evans, ich wollte dir eigentlich das Du anbieten."sagt er.

Bitte was?!

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich jemals gesiezt zu haben, Potter und ich würde es auch nicht tun, wenn du Zauberminister wärst."

„Das meine ich nicht Evans. Muss man dir eigentlich alles erklären. Ähm kannst du vielleicht anders gucken? Du machst mir Angst. Also, warum nennst du mich nicht James?"

Das wollte er. Na ja dafür, dass ich dachte, er würde mich mit einer weiteren Einladung nach Hogsmeade belästigen, ist das durchaus annehmbar. Immerhin sind wir keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Okay, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr.

Warum also nicht?

„Warum nicht....."gebe ich mich großzügig.

Er strahlt als hätte ich ihm Merlin weiß was versprochen. Mein Gott, ich will ihn nur James nennen, nicht heiraten.

Er biegt um die Ecke und mir ist als würde ich ein „Jaaaaaa"hören.

Das ist der Beweis, er hat ne Schraube locker.

t.b.c.


	4. Mit Potter in nem dunklen Gang

Ohhhh ihr seit soooooooooo süß zu mir. -knutscha- Ich weiß es hat lang gedauert und mit TMOBG wird es auch noch eine Weil dauern, aber ich musste mich anstatt um Lilys, James', Remus' und Sirius' Liebesleben, mal um mein eigenes Liebesleben kümmern. Sorry. Aber jetzt geht es ja weiter... Viel Spaß!!!!

Knuddelz an **Kathleen**, **Sailam**, **hiriel**, **Lara-Lynx **(Also James braucht eine Ausrede für Remus, der es nicht so gerne hat, wenn seine Kumpels zu spät kommen..), **LittleNadeshiko**, **Siria**, **woelfin-akhuna **(Jep, ahst du) **Brchen** und **Mimin**

**James: (auf dem Weg zu Quidditchfeld)**

Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt. Nein. In keinster Weise. Wieso auch? Nur weil mein Tag heute ohne Frühstück (Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich Moonys Weckaktionen mal vermissen würde?) dafür aber mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke angefangen hat.

Natürlich haben wir auch dieses Jahr (Überraschung!!) wieder mit den Slytherins Zaubertränke. Irgendjemand hatte wohl irgendwann die grandiose Idee gehabt, dass wir uns mit den Kerkerratten besser verstehen, wenn wir nur lange genug mit ihnen in einem stinkigen Kerker gefangen sind. Getreu nach dem Motte: Sie werden sich schon irgendwann vertragen.... oder sich gegenseitig umbringen....

Na ja.

Bevor ich mich einen dieser Schlangen vertrage, bin ich längst verrottet. Hab ich aber nicht vor. Ich will einen schönen Tod und ich will ne schöne Leiche sein, genau wie ich zu Lebzeiten war äh bin. Wie auch immer.

Worauf wollte ich eigentlich noch mal hinaus?

Ah ja. Mein anstrengender Tag. Also, es war wirklich anstrengend. James Potter zu sein ist nicht leicht. Alle meine Verehrerinnen haben sich nämlich heute um mich versammelt. Toll, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und wenn ich deswegen zu spät zum Unterricht komme, wen kümmert's (mal abgesehen von Moony, der mir nahe gelegt hat, doch endlich mal zu lernen)?

ABER es ist ein bisschen schwierig mit Evans zu reden, wenn Scharen kichernde, mir durch die Haare streichende und tuschelnder (nur, weil ich gut aussehe, bin ich nicht taub) Girllies um mich rumstehen. Tja, ist halt nicht einfach. Aber in ein paar Tagen werden sie sich wohl wieder an meinen göttlichen Anblick gewöhnt haben und dann kann ich wieder mit IHR reden.

Ich komm die ganze Zeit nicht dazu euch zu sagen, was ich wollte. Alsoooo machen Leuten ist offenbar entfallen, dass ich auch noch andere Verpflichtungen habe... Judith Blanchard (oh ja sie ist Französin und was für eine!!!) rauschte heute auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen an mir vorbei und alle Aufmerksamkeit, die sie mir schenkte, war ein über die Köpfe meiner Mädels geschrienes: „Morgen Abend um halb acht auf dem Quidditchfeld, sei pünktlich!" Als wäre ich irgendjemand. Seit sie Teamchefin ist, ist sie ein bisschen (ein großes bisschen) zu machtgierig geworden.

Egal jedenfalls muss ich deswegen heute noch mal raus und mich ein bisschen einfliegen. Immerhin konnte ich den ganzen Sommer nicht trainieren, weil meine Mutter mir aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen den Besen weggenommen hat. Als wäre ein neuer Rekord an Beschwerdebriefen ein Grund. Mein ganzes Flehen stieß auf taube Ohren. Nicht mal mein Vater hat mir beigestanden. Dabei war er selber mal Jäger und müsste eigentlich wissen, dass ich viel üben muss. Aber nichts. Und deswegen gehe ich um acht Uhr zum Feld, anstatt die anderen Mauderer im Schlafsaal zu besuchen. Sie werden es schon verstehen. Und wenn nicht, auch egal.

Ich liebe dieses Gefühl. Das ist fast besser als Sex.... fast.

Wenn der Wind mir die Haare zerzaust und alles an mir vorbei rast. Kaum bin ich in der Luft, weiß ich, dass ich nicht üben muss. Das hier ist mein Element, meine Welt und....

„Pot.... James? Was machst du denn hier?" Diese Gestallt da auf dem Besen, die gerade in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit auf mich zurast (Wo ist die Bremse?) ist doch nicht etwa Evans.... oder?

Sie bremst ab, kurz bevor wir zusammen gestoßen wären und streicht sich durch die zerzausten Haare.

„Was tust du denn hier? Ihr habt doch erst morgen Training." sagte sie. Na da ist aber jemand gut informiert.

„Stimmt. Aber ich wollte mich mal wieder einfliegen. Und was machst du hier? Mich bewundern?"

„Ich ähm...." Sie wird rot.

„Das mit dem Bewundern war n Scherz Lils, kein Grund rot zu werden."

„Wenn du mal zwei Sekunden die Klappe halten könntest, sag ich's dir. Ich war in den Ferien bei Ruby und habe geübt und, ich dachte, weil Becky doch letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht hat und euch doch noch ne Sucherin fehlt, da dachte ich..... und Judy hat auch gesagt, ich hätte ganz gute Chancen und..... ja..."

Sie?

„Du?"

„Was dagegen?" Hui, kein Grund zickig zu werden.

„Nein.... ich bin nur überrascht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du Quidditch spielst. Obwohl du unheimlich gut auf einem Besen aussiehst." füge ich noch hinzu und sofort bildet sich ein kritische Falte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Ich kenne niemanden außer dir, der es schafft jedes Kompliment wie eine Beleidigung klingen zu lassen. Es hat mich selbst überrascht, dass ich etwas kann, in dem ausgerechnet du die meisten Lorbeeren einheimst." sagt sie.

„Hast du dich nicht Jahre lang gegen die Vorstellung gewehrt, dass ich überhaupt _irgendetwas _kann?" fragt ich.

Sie lacht leise. Was sie für ein schönes Lachen hat. Es ist so warm und ehrlich und wenn in diesem Moment die Welt um mich herum untergehen würde, würde ich das nicht merken, so gefesselt bin ich von diesem Lachen.

„Ich habe mich eines besseren belehren lassen." Wenn auch nur äußerst ungern, schwingt unausgesprochen mit.

„Und dann hast du fest gestellt, dass ich fast alles kann und nicht ins Team gekommen bin, weil ich in der Hose so geil aussehe, zumindest nicht nur." Als ob ich nicht wüsste, dass mir die halbe Schule auf den Arsch starrt, sobald der rote Umhang auch nur fünf Zentimeter zur Seite weht.

Lily gehört aber offensichtlich nicht zu diesen Menschen, denn sie rümpft nur die süße Nase und sagt mit soviel Abneigung, wie ich es noch nie bei ihr erlebt habe: „Weißt du Potter, fünf Sekunden lang hatte ich dich richtig gerne. Aber dann ist mir wieder klar geworden was für ein beschissener selbstverliebter Schnösel du doch bist."

Damit dreht sie um und fliegt in Richtung Schloss davon.

„Wir sehen uns in 1 ½ Stunden vor unseren Schlafräumen!" rufe ich ihr noch nach.

**Lily (im Schlafsaal der Mädchen)**

„Was ist passiert?" fragt Ruby, als ich den Schlafsaal meiner Freundinnen betrete. Sie sitzt im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett. Das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche 7 liegt aufgeschlagen auf ihren Knien. Ich lasse mich neben sie auf das weiche Bett fallen und seufze abgrundtief. „Potter ist passiert."

„Was hat er verbrochen?" will sie wissen.

„Was schon. Er hat die Luft mit seinen Machosprüchen und seinem selbstverliebten Getue verpestet."

„Das ist doch nichts neues. Worüber regst du dich so auf?"

Gute Frage, nächste Frage. Das ist ja mein Problem. Ich hätte ihn in diesem Moment vom Besen schupsen können und weiß nicht mal warum. An seine blöden Kommentare bin ich ja inzwischen gewöhnt, genauso wie an seine höchst zweifelhaften Komplimente.

Ich schüttele widerwillig den Kopf. „Schon gut vergiss es. Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Black?"

Seliges Lächeln. Hoffentlich erspart sie mir die Einzelheiten.

„Wir haben beschlossen unsere Beziehung erst mal auf Eis zu legen und stattdessen nur befreundet zu sein."

Ich pruste los. Welche Reaktion habt ihr erwartet? Sirius Black soll mit einem Mädchen befreundet sein? Nicht in diesem Leben und welche Beziehung wollen die eigentlich auf Eis legen? Die haben doch nie eine gehabt.

Ruby ist offensichtlich Gedankenleserin und sagt zu meinem Entsetzen: „Es steht nirgendwo geschrieben, dass Freunde nicht miteinander ins Bett gehen dürfen."

Schock!!

Oh. Mein. Gott. denke ich und sehe wohl genauso aus, denn sie sagt: „Sei doch nicht immer so verkrampft Lil, ist doch nichts dabei."

Nein. Gar nichts.

„Lil, hör mal. Es ist okay, dass du noch Jungfrau bist. Ich finde es sogar bewundernswert, dass du dich für den Richtigen aufheben willst und das auch durchziehst. Aber ich bin eben anders. Wir haben nur noch dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts und da will ich soviel Spaß wie möglich haben."

Spaß haben, klar. Will ich auch. Aber nicht mit einem Kerl von dem ich weiß, dass er morgen schon wieder mit ner anderen Spaß hat. Ich weiß, ich weiß, wir haben die 80ger und ich passe mit meinen Vorstellung nicht ins Schema aber das tu ich ja sowieso nicht. Ich werde meinen Körper bestimmt nicht irgendwem geben.

„Sag mal, musst du nicht gleich nach unten?" unterbricht Ruby meine versauten Gedanken.

Scheiße! Das hatte ich ganz vergessen.

„Ich werde aber nicht gehen! Ich habe besseres und vor allem sichereres zu tun, als nachts ausgerechnet mit Potter durch die Gänge zu latschen."

Verhaltenes Seufzen. Sie legt ihr Buch beiseite und schaut mich ernst an. „Dann bist du deinen Job aber schnell wieder los." gibt sie zu bedenken.

„Na und? Ich wollte diesen Job nie haben. Mit Potter zusammenarbeiten kann nicht gut gehen. Außerdem muss ich lernen, ich kann mir die zusätzliche Belastung nicht leisten." sage ich und weiß, dass ich lüge. Ich würde mit der Belastung klarkommen, ohne Probleme. Deshalb hat Dumbledore ja auch mich genommen und nicht irgendwen. Aber warum musste er ausgerechnet Potter zu Schulsprecher machen?

„Wenn jemand mit der Belastung klar kommt, dann du und James. Außerdem wird er heute Abend nichts versuchen."

Ihre Stimme klingt sicher. Ich bin mir da aber nicht so sicher. Es stimmt schon, er hat mich nie bedrängt. Sicher, er hat mich halbtot genervt, aber nie bedrängt. Harmlose Anmachsprüche eines unter chronischen Hormonschüben leidenden Spätpubertierenden. Er hat mich nie körperlich bedrängt, zumindest nicht mehr nach der Ohrfeige in der vierten. Sicher, er sucht ständig nach irgendwelchen Ausflüchten, um mir durch die Haare, oder über den Rücke zu streichen, oder um den Arm um mich zu legen, aber sonst ist er noch ziemlich human.

Sicher, die Worte Potter, alleine und dunkler Gang in einem Satz, sind eigentlich für jedes Mädchen Grund genug, entweder schnellstmöglich die Flucht zu ergreifen (normale Mädchen) oder drei stunden zu überlegen, was man für Unterwäschen anziehen soll (Potters Schlampen). Aber ich brauch mir keine Sorgen zu machen, weil..... Ja, „Warum eigentlich?"

„Weil er dich respektiert."

„Ruby, wir reden hier von Potter. Der Typ, der weder ein nein , noch meine Privatsphäre und Entscheidungsfreiheit respektiert. Der Typ, der mich nur ins Bett kriegen will."

„Er will dich vielleicht ins Bett kriegen, aber nicht wenn du dich dagegen wehrst."

Er respektiert mich. Potter respektiert mich. Was für eine Erkenntnis.

„Du wolltest doch immer einen Typen, der dich respektiert. Da hast du ihn."

„Ich muss los." sage ich und stolpere aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe runter und über Potter.

„Ich wusste ja das du auf mich fliegst, Evans." sagt er, während er zu meinem, am Treppenabsatz liegenden Selbst hinuntersteigt und galant die Hand ausstreckt.

„Ich kann alleine aufstehen, Potter." knurre ich und raffe mich auf.

„Verzeihung Evans. Aber gerade sah es so aus, als könntest du nicht mal alleine eine Treppe runtergehen."

**James (eine halbe Stunde später, dunkler Gang irgendwo in den Kerkern)**

Mein Gott, Evans ist heute Abend mal wieder so gereizt, wie ein Hippogreif.

„Sag mal Evans..."

„Fresse Potter."

Jetzt passiert, was mir noch nie in meinem Leben passiert ist: Ich bin sprachlos. Was war das? „Lils? Geht's dir gut?"

„Nenn mich nicht so, das dürfen nur meine Freunde." antwortet sie eisig.

„Aber wir sind doch Freunde, Sweet." Hardneckigkeit ist eine meiner zahllosen Stärken.

„Potter, wenn mache Leute sterben, muss man die Klappe extra totschlagen."

„Hä?!"

„Sei still und nerv mich nicht."

„Ich will doch nur wissen, was ich heute Morgen verbrochen habe."

Sie hebt den Blick und schaut mich lange aus ihren Smaragdaugen an, dann seufzt sie leise und sagt: „Nichts Potter, du hast dich wie immer benommen. Ich dachte aber, du hättest dich vielleicht geändert. Du warst so lieb und witzig, zwischendurch. Und dann..... hasse ich dich wieder."

„Du hast mich nicht." widerspreche ich aus Gewohnheit und bin eigentlich noch viel zu geschockt um klar zu denken. So direkt hat sie das noch nie gesagt. Es war die rede davon, dass sie mich verabscheut und dass sich sie krank mache, aber von Hass....

Sie lächelt ganz leicht. „Nein, James. Ich hasse dich nicht."


	5. Entschuldigen für Anfänger

****

Hey ihr süßen.

Danke für eure lieben Reviews an: **caroline, Kyra, Miss Shirley-Blythe, peach, Mimin, cookiexcaitleen **und **hiriel **(Ja, dass James so arogant is war beabsichtigt.)

****

**_Teil 5: Entschuldigen für Anfänger_**

**_Lily, in ihrem Schlafsaal, halb eins_**

Was habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht?

Genau, gar nichts! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich habe ihm einfach gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht hasse, obwohl ich das tue.

Na ja, kommt drauf an, wie man Hass definiert... Ich finde ihn nervig, er treibt mich an den Rande des Wahnsinns, er ist der bescheuertste, selbstverliebteste Idiot auf ganz Hogwarts. Aber muss man jemanden, den man verabscheuungswürdig und nervig findet hassen? Reicht das?

Außerdem ist Hass so ein starkes Gefühl und...

„Lily?" jemand betritt mein Zimmer ohne sich die Mühe zu machen anzuklopfen. Barfuß schleicht eine Gestalt in einem dunkelroten Negligee und mit einer Kerze in der Hand auf mein Bett zu und setzt sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ruby? Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?"

„Halb eins. Du bist also höchstens seit einer halben Stunde wieder hier. Und jetzt hör auf zu meckern und erzähl, wie's war." Damit steckt sie ihre kalten Füße unter meine Bettdecke und legt ihren Kopf an meine Schulter.

Ich ergebe mich also meinem Schicksal. Aber anstatt ihr alles der Reihe nach zu erzählen fange ich am Ende an. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich James hasse."

„Natürlich hasst du ihn."

Ich setzte mich irritiert auf und sie knurrt unwillig, als ihr Kopf auf die Matratze knallt. „Was?!" frage ich. SIE war doch immer diejenige, die meinte, dass James und ich aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen füreinander bestimmt sind...

„Man hasst nur die, die man liebt." murmelt sie und krallt sich mein Kopfkissen.

Ja, schon gut. Das hätte ich mir jetzt denken können.

„Warum willst du das eigentlich wissen?"

„Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ihn nicht hasse." sage ich.

„Natürlich hasst du ihn. Das ist quasi ein Naturgesetz."

„Wir sind nicht füreinander bestimmt."

„Wetten das." ist das letzte, was sie murmelt, bevor sie in MEINEM Bett mit MEINEM Kopfkissen einschläft. Das ist ja wohl eine ganz billig Methode, während einer Diskussion einfach einzuschlafen.

Ich bleibe still liegen, versuche das Bild aus meinem Traum festzuhalten. Ich habe von Amos Diggory geträumt. Das ist der ultimative Beweis, dass ich im Grunde meines Herzens genau so bin, wie alle anderen normalen Mädchen zwischen 14 und 21. Ich halte die Augen geschlossen, genieße das Gefühl aus meinem Traum, ziehe es mit in die Realität, öffne die Augen und......

„AHHHH!!!!" Mein Schrei hätte dem einer Todesfee Konkurrenz gemacht. Zuerst ziehe ich die Decke an mich, damit er mich bloß nicht sieht, dass ich eine Vorliebe dafür habe nur in Unterwäsche zu schlafen. Dann fällt mir ein, das man durch die eng angezogene Decke die Konturen meines Körpers viel zu gut sehen kann und schließlich weicht die Verlegenheit der Wut und das Alles innerhalb von fünf Sekunden.

„POTTER!!!" Meine Stimme überschlägt sich und hallt von den Wänden wieder. „Was bei Merlin fällt dir ein?! Meine Tür ist mit drei Passwörtern gesichert! Aber selbst mit drei_tausend_, könnte ich dich hormongesteuerten Perversling nicht von mir fernhalten!! Verpiss dich Potter!! Fahr zur Hölle. Geh zu deinen Schlampen!! RAUS!!" Ja, meine Stimme hat wahrscheinlich ganz Hogwarts geweckt und ja, ich bin hysterisch aber vor allem bin ich müde....... und wütend!

Und dann geschieht das unglaubliche: Er geht einfach. Keine Beleidigung, keine zickige Entgegnung. Ohne eine Szene zu machen geht er.

Und ich frage mich....

..... „Was war _das_ denn?"

Ups, Ruby hatte ich ganz vergessen. Und auch um sechs Uhr morgens ist die neugieriger als gut für sie ist.

_**James, eine halbe Stunde später, Maudererschlafsaal**_

„Padfoot! Padfoot!! Verdammt Sirius! Jetzt wach endlich auf!"

Ein Knurren und mein angeblich bester Freund dreht sich auf die andere Seite. Hallo!! Notfall! Ich fühle mich vernachlässigt . Das ist schlecht für mein Ego.

„Gib es auf James. Du weißt doch, dass du ihn nicht wecken kannst, bevor alle normalen Menschen schon eine Stunde lang frühstücken."

Jemand, der aufsteht, bevor alle normalen Menschen überhaupt nur ans Frühstücken _denken,_ kommt aus dem Badezimmer.

„Morgen Moony."

„Was gibt's denn Prongs? Du klingst verzweifelt. Nein, lass mich raten... Es geht bestimmt um Lily und wenn du zu Padfoot gehst anstatt zu mir, dann hast du bestimmt was angestellt, von dem ich dir mit tausendprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit abgeraten hätte..."

Schicksalsergeben nicke ich.

„Ich hoffe nur, „ sagt Remus und zieht sich ein weißes Hemd über den Kopf. „Dass es nichts mit einem leeren Besenschrank zu tun hat."

Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Also wirklich, was denkt der denn von mir. Ich bin doch nicht Padfoot! Ein leerer Besenschrank.... Pff, das ist total stillos. Ich bevorzuge leere Klassenzimmer.

„Hast du es endlich geschafft Evans flachzulegen, Prongs?" Ja, so ist Sirius. Kaum wird's versaut, wacht er auf.

„Nein. Ich wollte sie nur fragen, ob sie mit ihr frühstücken geht, war allerdings ein bisschen früh dran und sie lag da und war am schlafen und sah so......"

„Süß aus? Das haben schlafende Menschen so an sich."

„Jedenfalls," rede ich weiter. Sirius kann ich nach fast sieben Jahren Training nahezu perfekt ignorieren. „Jedenfalls habe ich ihr beim Schlafen zugeschaut..... bis sie aufgewacht ist und durchgeknallt ist."

„Was hatte sie an?" fragt unser problemorientierter Sirius.

„Unterwäsche. Hellblaues Hemdchen mit Spagettiträgern."

„Du weißt, was ich sagen will, oder Prongs?" Remus hat sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an. Ich ahne schreckliches. „Das ich nen Schaden habe?"

„Allerdings hast du den." und schon wieder mischt sich Sirius uneingeladen ein. „Wie kann man sich in einem Zimmer mit einer praktisch nackten Evans verbringen, mit einer nackte und schlafenden Evans und ihr nur beim Schlafen zu schauen."

„Vielleicht weil deine Matratze auch anwesend war." sage ich. Es ist ein Teil der Wahrheit. In Wirklichkeit will ich, dass es Lilys freier Wille ist, wenn sie mit mir schläft. Und das wird sie.... irgendwann... hoffe ich.

„Entschuldige dich." schlägt Remus vor.

„Ha." macht Sirius und sich damit immer unbeliebter. Aber er hat recht.

„Das geht nicht. Ich bin vollkommen unbegabt im Entschuldigen." protestiere ich.

„Das liegt an mangelnder Übung." Und Padfoots Beliebtheitsgrad fällt weiter. Er nutzt es schamlos aus, dass er der einzige ist, der mir ungestraft so was sagen kann.

„Im Ernst Moony. Es muss noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben." sage ich.

Remus sieht mich an, wie jemand, der einem kleinen Kind erklärt, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt. Dann seufzt er leise. „Wenn du meinst."

Oh ja, Ich meine und was James Potter meint ist auch die Wahrheit.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum treffe ich eine halbe Stunde später tatsächlich auch das Objekt meiner Begierde, die Heldin meiner feuchten Träume, die zickigste Jungfrau auf Hogwarts oder anders gesagt: Lily Evans, live, in Farbe und mit grottenschlechter Laune.

„Hey Lily." rufe ich und werde zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen ignoriert. Sie geht mit erhobenem Kopf an mir vorbei zum Kamin.

„Lil. Jetzt warte halt mal."

„Was willst du Potter." Ihre Stimme vibriert vor Wut. Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich. Eigentlich liebe ich es , wenn sie so auf der Palme ist, dass ihre Wangen sich röten. Ich habe es mal geliebt, wenn sie so starke Gefühle gezeigt hat und wenn dieses Gefühl Hass war, dann war das auch okay. Aber jetzt ist es das nicht mehr. Ich will nicht, das sie mich hasst. Auch wenn mir das erst gestern Abend klargeworden ist.

Also sage ich das erste, was mir einfällt. „Ich will ich entschuldigen." sage ich leise.

Sie schaut mich erst erstaunt an, dann schüttelt sie unwillig den Kopf. „Wenn du dich entschuldigst, dann heißt das meistens, dass du nach Ausreden fischt."

Sie kennt mich ziemlich gut, was? „Nein. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Aber ich wollte dich wirklich nicht antatschen, oder so. Ich wollte dir nur beim Schlafen zu sehen."

„Wieso solltest du das wollen?"

„Weil du........ süß bist."

**_Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum_**

Also, das ist mit Abstand das beste Kompliment, das ich je bekommen habe. Nein, Stopp! Es _wäre_ das beste, wenn es nicht von Pot.... okay, von James gekommen wäre. Wenn Amos das gesagt hätte, dann..... tja, dann wäre es um meine Unschuld entgültig geschehen gewesen. Aber bei James.... Ich weiß ja nicht, sicher, er hat es süß gesagt und alles und diese Augen sind unglaublich; so strahlend und ehrlich. Vielleicht aber nur ganz vielleicht glaube ich ihm.

„Gibst du mir noch ne zweie Chance?" fragt er und legt dabei den Kopf schief.

„Es wäre deine hundertste Chance, James." seufze ich und er lächelt leicht. Wie zum Teufel soll frau da nein sagen? Besonders weil es nicht sein Ich-hab-so-gute-Laune-weil-ich-dich-gleich-flachlegen-werde-Lächeln ist, sonders, weil es ein aufrichtiges Lächeln ist, ein liebes Lächeln, ein Lächeln, von dem ich gar nicht wusste, dass er darüber verfügt.

„Warum schaffst du es eigentlich immer wieder, dass ich dir nicht den Kopf abreiße?" will ich wissen.

„Weil ich das Geheimnis der Lily Michelle Evans kenne...."

Uhi, das klingt ja ganz toll. „Mein zweiter Vorname ist kein Geheimnis mehr. Bedank dich bei deinem Busenfreund Black."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Lil." damit dreht er sich um und entschwindet Richtung Frühstück.

Zwei Stunden später bin ich mit meinen Zauberkunst Unterlagen unterm Arm und Ruby im Schlepptau auf dem Weg nach draußen, um das letzte bisschen September Sonne zu genießen und um zu lernen.

„Jedenfalls hat er sich bei dir entschuldigt, also respektiert er dich und du wolltest doch immer nen Typen, der dich respektiert."

„Mh. Wo will der denn hin?" frage ich und starre unkontrolliert in Richtung Wendeltreppe, die zum Ravenclawturm führt.

„Auf Grund des Mangels an Bekleidung, schätze ich mal, dass er zum See will."

Amos Diggory schwebt die Treppe runter. Ein Badetuch unterm Arm und das schönste Lächeln der Welt auf den Lippen. Vor allem ist er nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet. Heilige Mutter Merlins fang mich auf, wenn ich in Ohnmacht falle!

„Hey Ruby. Na Lily, fleißig wie immer?"

„Ja," hauche ich. Wo ist meine Stimme, wenn ich sie brauche?

„Dann viel Vergnügen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns später noch....?"

„Bestimmt," sagt Ruby mit ihrer Leck-mich-am-Arsch-Stimme, „ Tschüß Amos."

Ich komme mir total bescheuert vor, fühle mich wie in Watte gepackt, trage ein lächerliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und selbst Rubys Fingernägel in meinem Oberarm könne mir das nicht versauen.

So fühlt sich das also an, wenn man verliebt ist.

t.b.c.


	6. Kann es noch schlimmer werden?

Ihr könnt die Beileidskarten wieder wegstecken, ich leben tatsächlich noch... Und ich hoffe, dass ihr mich auch am Leben lasst, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es scheiße ist so lange auf eine Fortsetzung zu warten.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer und einen selbstgemachten Schokokeks für euch alle!

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

**_Teil 6: Kann es noch schlimmer werden?_**

**Ruby, Mädchenschlafsaal, am Abend vor Halloween, nach dem Abendessen**

Okay, es reicht! Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich mich hier mal zu Wort melde!

Lily ist dazu ja nicht mal in der Lage. Im Grunde ist sie zu gar nichts mehr in der Lage, außer Amos Diggory anzuhimmeln.

Nichts dagegen, dass sie endlich mal verstärktes Interesse an nem Kerl zeigt. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wenn ihr versteht... Aber muss es denn ausgerechnet Diggory sein?

Ich meine, er sieht gut aus, ist nett und so weiter, aber er passt überhaupt nicht zu ihr! Lily brauch nicht so einen lieben Typen. Sie braucht einen, der ihr zeigt wo es lang geht und der sie glücklich macht, weil sie etwas ganz besonders ist und er das auch weiß. Das hat sie ehrlich verdient. James ist perfekt für sie.

Nicht, dass ich ihr da reinquatschen werde. Das muss sie selber wissen. Ich kann sie nicht daran hindern sich voll in die Scheiße zu reiten, aber ich kann ihr Pferd hinterher wieder rausziehen, wenn ich wisst, was ich meine. Ich werde ihr bei Diggory helfen. Immerhin lackiere ich ihr gerade die Fingernägel und hab ihr meine Klamotten angeboten. Das wird zwar keine Wunder bewirken, aber es immerhin ein Anfang...

„Er ist wirklich unglaublich süß! Und hast du seine Augen gesehen Ruby?" schwärmt sie und ich lächele nachsichtig. Eigentlich ist das mein Text! Ich bin die jenige von uns, die sich in solche Schönlinge verknallt und sich dann auf die Fresse packt. Sie ist die Rationale, die Emotionen nur zulässt, wenn sie sich wirklich sicher ist.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema Augen sind... Was wirst du eigentlich James erzählen?"

Verständnislos starrt sie mich an. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob es an meiner Frage liegt oder daran, dass es wirklich eine Kunst ist vom Thema Augen nahtlos zu James Potter zu kommen.

„Es ist echt ne Kunst so wahnsinnig unauffällig das Thema zu wechseln wie du." Kritisch zieht sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Außerdem meine ich nicht was du meinst, was soll ich ihm schon sagen?"

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere seit ihr Schulsprecher und in zwei Monaten ist der Weihnachtsball."

„Ja, und?"

„Normalerweise gehen die Schulsprecher da zusammen hin." erkläre ich und ernte ein empörtes Schnauben. „Hast du wirklich daran gedacht, dass ich auch nur einmal ansatzweise daran gedacht hätte mit Potter dahin zu gehen!"

Tja, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich das allerdings.

Eine Stunde später liege ich neben Sirius in einem Himmelbett im Raum der Wünsche.

„Sirius, kannst du das vielleicht mal zwei Sekunden lassen und mir zuhören?" will ich wissen und versuche mich seinen Händen zu entziehen.

Kopfschütteln.

„Sirius hör auf!" bitte ich und ärger mich, weil ich nicht auch nur ansatzweise ernsthaft klinge.

Diesmal reagiert er überhaupt nicht, sondern fährt fort meinen Hals zu küssen.

Na gut, dann eben später... irgendwann... vielleicht...

**Remus, Halloween, morgens, in der Bibliothek**

„Moony, wir haben ein Problem!"

„Allerdings, du hast gerade meinen Aufsatz ruiniert." grummele ich und ziehe die dreiseitige Abhandlung über die Zusammenhänge von Vollmond und dem Wachstum von Nachtschwarzlilien aus der Tinte, die Sirius drüber gekippt hat.

„Sorry Remy, aber das kriegst du schon wieder hin."

„Wolltest du was bestimmtes, oder einfach nur mein Tintenfass umkippen?"

„Es geht um Prongs und Evans."

Schlagartig fällt meinen Laune noch mehr. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich gleich was erfahren werde, dass ich nie wissen wollte...

„Was ist mit ihnen?" frage ich und versuche mit einem Ratzeputz-Zauber zu retten, was noch zu retten ist.

„Sie liebt ihn nicht."

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. _Das _ist sein Problem? Das Lily Prongs nicht leiden kann, weiß nun wirklich die ganze Schule. Auch wenn ich persönlich glaube, dass sie ihn schon mag und auch äußerlich ganz ansprechend findet. Aber welche Frau tut das nicht?

„Sie liebt Diggory."

„Amos?"

„Natürlich Amos, wie viele eingebildete Schönlinge, die so heißen kennst du denn noch?" knurrt er mit einer Stimme, als würde er gerade die Apokalypse verkünden.

Und die Apokalypse kommt dieser Situation auch ziemlich nah. Es war klar, dass das irgendwann passieren musste. Lily kann ja nicht ewig wie eine Nonne leben, aber warum jetzt? Prongs fängt langsam an sich Hoffnungen zu machen und ich habe eigentlich geglaubt, dass es sich zum ersten Mal nicht nur um bloße Einbildung handelte...

„Irgendjemand sollte es Prongs sagen..."

„Du."

„Was? Wieso ich?" will ich wissen.

„Weil ich an meinem Leben hänge."

Und ich nicht oder was?

„Vergiss es Padfoot. Du bist sein bester Freund. Du musst es ihm sagen."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass er denjenigen, der es ihm sagt umbringen wird, oder? Egal ob bester Freund oder nicht." Plötzlich geht ein Leuchten über sein Gesicht. „Wir könnten Wurmschwanz schicken..."

„Sirius..."

„Aber so was muss man sensibel machen. Ich bin also vollkommen ungeeignet."

Da hat er allerdings Recht.

„Also gut ich sage es ihm."

„Vielleicht können wir es auch einfach für uns behalten..." schlägt Sirius vor. Offenbar scheint er mich sehr zu mögen...

„Das können wir nicht machen. Wir sind schließlich seine Freunde. Stell mal vor, er findet es schließlich doch raus und heult sich bei uns aus. Was sollen wir denn dann sagen? Tut uns echt leid Prongs, wir wissen das schon ewig?"

„Wir könnten gar nichts sagen..." schlägt Sirius vor. Aber man hört seiner Stimme an, dass das nicht sein ernst ist. Er würde James nie ins offene Messer laufen lassen.

„Ich sage es ihm." sage ich und klinge weit mutiger und entschlossener als ich mich fühle...

Sirius lächelt leicht und verlässt die Bibliothek. „War schön dich gekannt zu haben, Moony." ruft er über die Schulter zurück.

Lily Halloween, nachmittags, ihr Zimmer 

Dieser eingebildete kleine Bastard!

Ja, ich bin es, auch wenn es nicht meine Ausdrucksweise ist. Und wer ist Schuld?

Genau.

Die Ausgeburt des Egoismus und der Sexsucht.

Potter natürlich! Ja, Potter nicht James. Das könnt ihr gleicht wieder vergessen. Ich hätte mich nie darauf einlassen dürfen ihn auch nur ansatzweise an mich ran zu lassen auch wenn es nur auf freundschaftlicher Basis war. Es hätte mir von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass alles in das Potter verwickelt ist früher oder später in einer riesigen Katastrophe endet.

Tja, Erfahrung macht ja bekanntlich schlauer!

Ich hätte es trotzdem eher wissen müssen!

Egal, jetzt ist eh zu spät.

Was er jetzt schon wieder angestellt hat?

Also... Ich kam gestern Abend, nach dem ich bei Ruby gewesen bin die Mädchenschlafsaaltreppe runter und wen seh ich da? Potter.

_Flashback:_

_Bleibe auf der Treppe wie erstarrt stehen, weil ich immer noch n Problem damit habe ihn von diesen Massen von Mädchen, mit zu kurzen Röcken und Blusen, die ganz sicher nicht der Schulordnung entsprechen, umringt zu sehen._

„_Tut mir leid Mädels, aber ich habe schon jemanden mit dem ich zum Weihnachtsball gehe." verkündet er und sein Blick fliegt zu mir hoch. „Aber ihr dürft mich gerne zum Abendessen begleiten." sagt er noch und hängt sich bei der mit dem tiefsten und dem am besten gefüllten Ausschnitt ein._

_Nein!_

_Nein, nein, nein!_

_Potter kann sich nicht ernsthaft auch nur für den Hauch einer Sekunde einbilden ich würde mit ihm zum Ball gehen. Wo lebt der denn?_

_Nur weil ich gezwungener Maßen mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet hab, heißt das nicht, dass er mir gleich n ring an den Finger stecken und mir n Kind machen soll!_

Später ging mir auf, dass ich noch ein ganz anderes Problem habe. Wer weiß wo er das noch erzählt hat! Merlin und Morgana hätten ihn hören können.

Merlin, Morgana und **Amos**!

Hinterher denkt der noch, ich wäre wirklich Potter verabredet. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er dann nicht wirklich eine gute Meinung von mit bekommt, hat er dann vielleicht Hemmungen mich zum Ball einzuladen und er wird mich einladen. Dafür werde ich schon noch sorgen.

Für wen hält dieser eingebildete Lackaffe sich eigentlich? Also Potter, nicht Amos.

Und nicht mal Ruby ist das wenn man sie braucht. Lässt sich bestimmt gerade von Black vögeln.

Setze mich an ihren Schreibtisch, tauche ihre Feder ins Tintenfass und angele mir ein Stück

Pergament. Irgendwie muss ich meinem Ärger ja Luft machen.

_Potter, ich würde eher alleine als in deiner Begleitung zum Ball gehen. Ich würde es also begrüßen, wenn du es unterlassen würdest, das überall rum zu erzählen._

_Herzlichst L. Evans_

Ich stürme aus dem Schlafsaal und schiebe den Brief unter Potters Zimmertür durch. Dann sehe ich zu, dass ich in mein eigenes Zimmer komme und lasse mich auf's Bett fallen.

Seltsamerweise fühle ich mich nicht erleichtert. Potter zu schreiben ist nicht halb so befriedigend, als direkt zu sehen, wie er unter meinen Worten zusammenzuckt. (Ich verbitte mir jegliche Anspielungen auf meine Wortwahl.)

Aber es musste sein.

Schließlich verbringen wird notgedrungen immer noch verdammt viel Zeit miteinander. Nicht nur, weil ich ins Quidditchteam gekommen bin.

Unsere Stundenpläne sind ziemlich identisch und auch, wenn ich es nie geglaubt hätte nimmt er seine Verpflichtungen als Schulsprecher erstaunlich ernst.

Er hat es sogar geschafft, dass ich mir eingebildet habe ihn zu mögen.

Na ja... die Macht der Einbildung.

Wie konnte ich das nur denken? Der Kerl denkt doch das gesamte Universum würde sich nur um ihn drehen!

„Denkst du eigentlich, dass gesamte Universum dreht sich nur um dich!" Ohne anzuklopfen stürmt Potter genau in dem Moment in mein Zimmer.

„An der Tür, die du grad fast aus den Angeln gerissen hast, kann man auch klopfen!" erwidere ich kühl.

„Wo ist dein Problem Lily? Selbst wenn ich dich gemeint hätte, was wäre denn so schlimm daran?"

Meine Hände zittern. Ich hasse es, wenn er meine Wut in Frage stellt.

„Weil ich mit Amos und nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen will, Potter!" Das „Potter" spucke ich ihm nur so für die Füße.

„Fein. Nur zu deiner Information, _Evans_. Ich habe nicht dich gemeint. Ich habe es nicht nötig einem Mädchen so lange hinterher zu laufen und mich für sie zu verbiegen. Wie sehen uns bei den Planungen für den Ball." Seine Stimme ist kalt. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich, die ich einige Minuten lang anstarre.

Er will mich in Ruhe lassen.

Keine Zettelchen mehr in Verwandlung.

Keine eindeutig zweideutigen Bemerkungen mehr.

Keine Finger mehr, die mit meinen Locken spielen.

Keine zweideutigen Kommentare über meinen Flugstil.

Keine witzigen Bemerkungen mehr.

Genau das, was ich seit über drei Jahren will ist eingetreten.

Schluchzend werfe ich mich auf mein Bett.

t.b.c.


	7. James' Date

Einen gigantisches Danke mit Sahnehäubchen an: **enni,** **lupinslightnings**, **Ac. Potterfan**, **Corvinchen** und **Dragon** **coranzon** !

Kekse vertreilt

**Teil 7: James' Date**

**Remus (Halloween, Festessen, Große Halle)**

„Evans sieht scheiße aus." Stellt Sirius neben mir nüchtern fest.

„Padfoot… sie sieht nicht scheiße aus. Sie ist nur blass und vielleicht ein bisschen gestresst, aber du musst bedenken, dass sie viel Zeit mit Prongs verbringt. Das ist für jeden anstrengend."

„Wo wir grad bei Prongs sind. Wo steckt der eigentlich?" will Peter wissen.

„Mrs Norris in den Arsch treten… Den Ravenclaw-Mädels beim Duschen zugucken… Evans vögeln. Ach nein, die ist ja hier…"

Und wieder hatte Sirius es geschafft vor sich hin zu brabbeln ohne auch nur eine vernünftige Aussage zu machen.

„Toll, jetzt wissen wir, dass Moonys regelmäßiges Verschwinden daran liegt, dass er ein mal im Monat gerne Menschen und bei bedarf auch andere Lebewesen zerfetzt. Und schon verschwindet Prongs."

„Am liebsten esse ich Hunde, die ständig Wettrennen gegen Hirsche verlieren und _rede leiser!"_ entgegne ich ungerührt.

„Hey Jungs."

„Prongs wir dachten schon, du wärst unter die Werwölfe gegangen." Ruft Sirius ihm entgegen, worauf ihn einige Leute äußerst befremdlich ansehen und ich mich vollkommen auf meinen Schokopudding konzentriere.

„Nein, nein… Ich will hier ja niemandem seinen Job abnehmen…" Ich möchte hier kurz einwerfen, dass ich ihnen schon tausendmal gesagt habe, dass sie leiser darüber reden sollen, aber so sind sie eben. „Ich suche nur jemanden", murmelt James. „Ah da ist sie ja."

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung ruht sein selbstzufriedener Blick nicht auf Lily (die wirklich sehr blass ist) sondern auf Taylor Standfort.

„Hey Taylor!" ruft James quer über den Tisch und wieder dürfen wir Zeugen seiner Diskretion werden. „Wir beide zum Weihnachtsball… Was meinst du?"

Ihr blassblauen Augen leuchten auf und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihre Fingernägel in den Unterarm ihrer besten Freundin Judith Blanchard bohrt als sie mit klimpernden Wimpern „Aber gerne Jamie, " ruft.

James' Teamkapitän schaut ihn leicht kritisch an und beschäftigt sich dann wieder mit ihrem Essen, während Taylor sich ihre hellbraunen Locken vor das Gesicht fallen lässt, um die leicht Röte in ihren Wangen zu verstecken.

„So ist richtig Prongs, wenn du Evans schon eifersüchtig machst, dann nimm eine die geil aussieht."

Sirius. Natürlich.

**Lily (nach dem Festmahl, ihr Zimmer)**

„Ich glaube, dass einfach nicht! Wie kann er sie fragen? Wie kann er sie _vor meinen Augen _fragen! Ich bekomme gleich einen hysterisch Anfall!"

„Du hast bereits einen hysterischen Anfall." Unterbricht mich Ruby ruhig. Sie ist es ja gewöhnt, dass ich gelegentlich dazu neige mich in Sachen reinzusteigern.

„Warum? Warum? Ich hab ja gesagt, dass er das mit mir nicht ernst meint! Ich habe es dir gesagt!"

„Und was genau regt dich jetzt auf?"

„Was mich aufregt! Ich bin morgen mit Amos verabredet! Und Potter schafft es schon wieder mir alles zu versauen!" sage ich, gut, genauso genommen schreie ich. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zu Sachen.

„Lil, tu mir nen Gefallen und setz dich hin. Dieses Rumgerenne macht mich ganz kirre! So, und jetzt erklär mir mal wo, dass Problem ist. James geht mit Taylor aus und du mit Amos… Moment. Du gehst mit Amos aus?"

Ach stimmt ja, dass hatte ich ihr noch gar nicht erzählt.

Da sieht man es mal wieder. Ich wollte mich eigentlich heute zu ihr ins Bett schleichen und ihr unter gelegentlichem Kichern und mit gedämpfter Stimme davon erzählen. Schließlich hat sie mich auch oft genug mit irgendwelchen Männergeschichten und kalten Füßen wach gehalten.

Und Potter hat es natürlich wieder versaut.

„Ja… Er hat mich heute Morgen gefragt, ob ich morgen mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehe." „Heute morgen? Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt! Ist auch egal. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wo dein Problem ist."

Das ist schlecht.

Ich verstehe es nämlich selber nicht.

Es könnte perfekt sein. Ich träume schließlich seit Wochen davon mit Amos wegzugehen und dann fragt er mich tatsächlich. Ich meine, es besteht eine reelle Hoffnung, dass er mit mir zum Ball geht.

Aber warum fühle ich mich so beschissen?

„Gib doch einfach zu, dass du ihn magst", sagt Ruby leise.

„Ich mag ihn", murmele ich, in Gedanken immer noch bei Amos.

Erstaunt sieht sie mich an. „Ich rede von James."

„Igitt." Antworte ich ungerührt.

„Lily. Komm schon."

Langsam geht sie mir auf den Geist. Sie gehen mir alle auf den Geist. Potter, der mir kaum noch guten Morgen sagt. Dumbledore, weil er ihn zum Schulsprecher gemacht hat. Taylor Standfort, mit ihrem perfekten Körper, ihren perfekten Haaren, ihren perfekten Augen, ihren perfekten Fingernägeln, ihrem perfekten Gesicht und bestimmt ist sie auch unter den Füßen perfekt. Und meine Schwester, weil die mir immer auf den Geist geht.

Ich reagiere so wie jeder normale Mensch reagieren würde. Mit purem Sarkasmus.

„Ja Ruby ich mag ihn. Ich will ihn heiraten. Ich will Kinder mit ihm haben und ein Einfamilienhaus mit Garten, aber ohne Apfelbaum."

Ruby seufzt wie jemand, der weiß, dass er verloren hat. „Was ziehst du morgen an?"

**Remus (Maudererschlafsaal, drei Uhr nachts)**

„Sirius das ist eine beschissene Idee." Ich erwache von James Stimme und noch bevor ich mich darüber wundern kann, was er in unserem Schlafsaal zu suchen hat, höre ich auch Sirius' Stimme.

„Komm schon Prongs, das wird sicher lustig."

Spätestens jetzt habe ich Angst, große Angst.

„Oh Gott."

„Moony? Du bist wach?" kommt es überrascht aus der Dunkelheit, nachdem ich mein Unbehagen verdeutlicht habe.

„Bei der Lautstärke in der ihr redet, ist es nahe zu unmöglich zu schlafen. Worum geht es denn?" sage ich und frage mich gleichzeitig, ob ich dass überhaupt wissen will.

„Tatze hat einen Plan..."

„Oh Gott."

„Du wieder holst dich." Knurrt Sirius.

„Also ich finde, Oh Gott beschreibt deinen Plan ziemlich gut." Pflichtet James mir bei.

„Halts Maul, Prongs. Der Plan ist absolut sicher. Immerhin ist es mein Plan."

James räuspert sich verhalten.

„Was!"

„Na ja, das ist es ja, was uns Angst macht: Es ist dein Plan." Murmelt er leise.

„Was soll das nun schon wieder heißen!" entrüstet sich Sirius.

„Das letzte Mal, als du einen deiner idiotensicheren Pläne hattest, lag Peter hinterher in der Krankenstation und Filch hat die Karte gekriegt."

„Das war nicht meine Schuld."

„Nein überhaupt nicht."

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, James. Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Ich meine von Remy bin ich es ja gewohnt, dass er meine Pläne nicht mag. Aber du, bist doch sonst immer Feuer und Flamme."

"Vielleicht ist er jetzt für was anderes Feuer und Flamme."

„Hä? Was soll das denn sein? Ich meine... Deine Wange ist ja ganz heiß Prongs."

„Betatsch mich nicht!"

„Ihr liegt in einem Bett!"

„Moony! Was denkst du denn von uns!"

„Außerdem ist jeder Teil meines Körpers heiß, wenn Siri in meiner Nähe ist."

„Ja klar, jetzt kommst du wieder angeschissen, was? Aber vergiss es. Ich weis genau, dass du nur in der Gegenwart von Evans... Nein!"

„Hasses jetzt gecheckt?" gähne ich.

„Remylein?"

„Ja Siri?"

„Halt die Klappe. Und jetzt zu dir James. Du veranstaltest diesen ganzen Zirkus, von wegen keine Streich an Halloween, nie wieder Streiche, wegen Evans!"

„Na ja..."

„Oh Gott."

„Hey, das ist mein Spruch." Entrüste ich mich

„Moony mach mal bitte Licht."

„Lumos."

Im Licht meines Zauberstabes sehe ich, wie Sirius sich auf seine Ellbogen aufgestützt hat und seine besten Freund, der neben ihm liegt, mehr als zweifelnd ansieht.

„Ich denke du gehst mit Taylor zum Ball!"

„Tu ich ja auch", antwortet der. „Mir bleibt ja auch nichts anderes übrig. Lily geht mit Amos."

Oh ha.

„Woher weißt du das?" frage ich vorsichtig.

„Sie war so nett mich darauf hinzuweisen. Ich glaube sie sagte so was wie: Ich würde eher alleine als mit die zum Ball gehen, weil du ein schleimtriefendes Weltraummonster bist. Tja und dann hat sie mir noch erzählt dass sie mit Mr. Perfekt dahin geht."

„Das mit dem Weltraummonster hat sie nicht gesagt." Bemerkt Sirius.

James wirft ihm einen einzigen Blick zu, der all das sagt, wofür ich jetzt zehn Minuten gebraucht hätte.

„Hast du schon mal in Erwägung gezogen alleine zu gehen?" will ich von James wissen, der mich anschaut als hätte ich mindestens fünf Köpfe.

„Alleine!"

Und Sirius schaut genau so zweifelnd drein, wie James klingt. „Moony, das kannst du doch nicht von ihm verlangen… Alleine.. wie jeder x-beliebige Hufflepuff-Idiot!" entrüstet Sirius sich. „Kannst du vielleicht auch mal an mich denken? Ich bin sein bester Freund, dass hängt mir doch auch nach!"

„Er wird dastehen, wie jemand, der Lily liebt und sie nicht durch irgendeine andere ersetzt!" James und Sirius gucken mich ein wenig perplex an.

Also bitte, dass musste jawohl mal gesagt werden. Außerdem ist es drei Uhr morgens…

**Lily (nachmittags, Mädchenschlafsaal )**

Total überfüllter Pup, ein Hauch von Butterbier in der Luft und Potter und Konsorten am Nebentisch.

Wie romantisch.

Genauso habe ich mir mein erstes Date mit Amos vorgestellt.

Scheiße.

Na ja, die Mauderer sind recht schnell entschwunden, wollten bestimmt noch zu Zonkos, oder irgendwelche Mädchen abschleppen oder die Heulende Hütte in die Luft sprengen. Wie auch immer.

Jedenfalls musste ich mich danach nicht mehr bemühen so auszusehen als hätte ich mich noch nie in meinem Leben so amüsiert und mich auch nicht mehr mit Gewalt davon abhalten ständig zu Potter rüberzustarren. Wie er sein Butterbier trinkt, sich über die Lippen leckt oder wie er so lange über irgendwas lamentiert bis Black ihm eine runterhaut.

Ich konnte mich endlich entspannen und mich vollkommen Amos widmen. Seinen hübschen Augen, seinem süßes Lächeln und seine Witzen und vor allem seiner charmanten Art, die ihn so vollkommen anders macht als Potter.

Und jetzt sitze ich hier und atme tief durch, bevor ich mich dazu bereit mache mit Ruby jedes noch so unwichtig erscheinende Detail zehn Mal umzudrehen und zu analysieren.

Sie hat grad geduscht und zieht sich jetzt ihre Markenunterwäsche an, so dass ich ausgiebig ihre Knutschflecke bewundern kann.

„Also Lil, wie war's? Wie war er? War er nett? Hast du dich gut amüsiert? Wo seid ihr überhaupt gewesen? Jetzt lass die doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Ich werde diesen Anfall einfach mal kommentarlos lassen…

„Es war…. Gut" erwidere ich zögernd.

Rubys äußerst kritisches Gesicht taucht aus ihrem Pulli auf und sie runzelt die Stirn. „Gut? Das ist ja mal eine… fundierte und sehr… informative Aussage."

Ich seufze schicksalsergeben, schließlich habe ich mich schon auf ein längeres Gespräch eingestellt und ziehe die Beine an.

„Er war… Er hat mir coole Sachen erzählt… Vom Quidditschtrainig und so weiter."

„Ah." Macht sie wenig begeistert.

„Wir haben über meine Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin geredet. Er hat sich richtig für mich interessiert und über den Weihnachtsball geredet und er hat ein paar Witze gemacht. Es war wirklich gut."

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du ihn gefragt hast, ob er mit dir zum Ball geht?"

„Nein." Gestehe ich. „Ich hab ihn nicht gefragt, weil ich nicht mehr mit ihm hingehen will… Ruby, ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben so gelangweilt, wie heute Nachmittag. Er ist….."

„… so anders als James?" fragt sie.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und antworte dann: „Mit James ist es einfach nie langweilig." Irgendwo ganz tief drinnen ist mir auch bewusst, dass ich grad wieder seinen Vornamen benutzt habe.

Viele kommis--> t.b.c.


	8. nächtliche Begegnung

Ja, ich lebe noch. (Guckt nicht so enttäuscht) Aber mein Urlaub und diverse andere Aktivitäten, haben mich vom schreiben abgehalten... Deswegen is dieser Teil auch ein bissl kurz geraten... Na ja, viel Spaß beim lesen und schreibt mir schön brav Rewies. Dss gilt übrigens auch für die Leute die mich in ihrer "favorit story" liste haben, aba mir nie ein kommentar schreiben. ich weiß, dass ihr da seid.. jaaa

Danke, für die lieben Rewies an:

**thumbup  
****Mealla**  
**Siria  
****Ac. Potterfan**  
**Dragon coranzon**

**Teil 8: nächtliche Begegnung**

**Lily (fünf Tage später, in der Bibliothek, Mitternacht)**

Ein Wunder, dass Madam Price uns noch nicht rausgeschmissen hat… Na ja Judith Blanchard, die einzige Person, die mir noch Gesellschaft leistet ist hinter „Tausend Tränke und Gebräue" verschwunden und ist so zumindest fleißig. Im Gegensatz zu mir.

Schon seit zehn Minuten habe ich meinen Zauberkunstaufsatz genervt von mir weg geschoben und durch die hohen Fenster nach draußen auf den Vollmond gestarrt. Wenn ich schon zu den wenigen glücklichen Hexen gehöre, die bei Vollmond kein Auge zumachen können, dann kann ich die Zeit wenigsten sinnvoll nutzen.

Womit wir wieder bei meinem Aufsatz für Professor Flitwick wären…

Aber anstatt weiter zu schreiben machte ich meinem Kopf eine Liste von den Orten, die ich meiden muss, wenn ich Potter nie wieder begegnen will…

Quidditchtraining.

Schulsprechertreffen.

Alle meine Unterrichtsfächer.

Großartig.

Warum wandere ich nicht gleich aus, lege mir einen neuen Namen und eine neue Identität zu?

Aber angesichts dessen, was mich anderenfalls erwartet…

Das Quidditchtraining heute, obwohl inzwischen ja eher gestern, hat mir einen kleinen Vorgeschmack gegeben. Er hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft alle Leute im Team großartig zu unterhalten und mit ihnen seine Witze zu machen, ohne eine einziges Wort mit mir zu wechseln!

Was heißt, er hat nicht mit mir gesprochen… Er hat mich ja nicht mal angesehen.

Und natürlich, war er zu einer Person besonders nett: Das einzige Mädchen, das guten Gewissens behaupten kann, nicht nur eine seine Eroberungen zu sein, sondern das wirklich eine Beziehung mit Mr. Onenightstand geführt hat. Obwohl… wer weiß schon wie oft er sie innerhalb er sie innerhalb dieser vier Monate betrogen hat…

Jedenfalls sitzt die Unglücklich mir gegenüber…

„Lily, du starrst mich an." Stellt Judith einige Minuten später nüchtern fest. „Hat das nen

tieferen Sinn oder versuchst du Legilimentik an mir auszuprobieren?"

„Nein ich hab mich nur gefragt... James und du… wieso hat es nicht gehalten mit euch?"

Müdigkeit. Das ist die einzige Entschuldigung, die ich für eine so selten dämliche Frage habe.

Wie konnte ich nur?

Wie mochte diese Frage für sie wirken?

Nein! Ich will keine Antwort!

Es ist ihr Privatleben und was noch viel schlimmer ist: Potters Privatleben. Nach dem ersten hätte ich nicht fragen sollen und über das zweite will ich nichts wissen. Ich weiß schon mehr als genug.

„Ich denke schon, dass James mich gemocht hat", antwortet sie zu meiner grenzenlosen Überraschung. „vielleicht war er sogar verliebt in mich. Aber ich hatte einen großen Fehler, den er mir nie verziehen hat."

Sie hebt ihren Blick und schaut mir direkt in die Augen. Sie schaut, als wolle sie mir etwas mitteilen, dass mindestens so schlimm wäre wie der Weltuntergang…

„Ich bin nicht du Lily. Und wirklich _geliebt_ hat er immer nur dich."

Großartig Das **ist** der Weltuntergang.

Gegen halb eins bin ich ins Bett gegangen und hab ungefähr zweieinhalb Stunden wach gelegen, bevor ich eingesehen hab, dass ich nicht schlafen kann.

Jetzt laufe ich auf dem Flur zwischen James' und meinem Zimmer auf und ab und versuche ein bisschen Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, dass früher mal meine Gedanken waren.

Potter will mich ins Bett kriegen.

Er will vor seinen Freunden mit mir angeben oder auch vor ganz Hogwarts, wenn sich auch nur der Hauch einer Chance dazu bekommt.

Ich bin für ihn nicht mehr als eine Trophäe oder vielleicht auch noch ein zukünftiger Strich an seinem Bettpfosten.

Sicher ich weiß, dass er mich haben will.

Aber er liebt mich doch nicht!

Oder?

Von lautem Fluchen angekündigt, kommt mit einemmal Potter um die Ecke gestolpert.

„Woah Evans, erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

Typisch. ER stolpert mitten in der Nacht durchs Schloss und ich bin Schuld.

„Du Blutest." Stelle ich überflüssiger Weise fest.

„Nicht der Rede wert", murmelt er abweisend und drückt ein Stück Stoff, das ich bei genauerem Hinsehen als seinen Umhang identifizieren kann, ein bisschen fester auf seinen blutenden Arm. Anscheinend ist ihm grade wieder eingefallen, dass er ja nicht mehr mit mir redet.

„Der Krankenflügel befindet sich in der anderen Richtung." Und ich dachte immer, Männer hätten ne gute Orientierung.

„Ich weiß", antwortet er ein bisschen schnippisch und macht Anstalten in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Und schon schlägt bei mir die gute Erziehung, gepaart mit meinem Verantwortungsgefühl durch.

„Potter, jetzt warte mal."

Er dreht sich in de geöffneten Tür um und schaut mich fragen an.

„Dann lass mich wenigstens mal sehen", sage ich und weiß ganz genau, dass ich das noch bereuen werde.

„Komm rein", knurrt er schicksalsergeben und hält mir widerwillig die Tür auf.

Ich betrete das Zimmer oder besser gesagt: Die Trollhöhle und versuche unter der Schicht aus Butterbierflaschen, Umhängen, Hosen, T-Shirts und (ich spüre wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schießt) Boxershorts einen sicheren Weg zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl auszumachen.

„Verzeihung Evans, ich hatte nicht mit Damenbesuch gerechnet…" murmelt James und befördert mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes seine Klamotten in den Schrank.

Sicher, wer's glaubt…

„Komm her", fordere ich ihn auf. Wie soll ich mir denn aus der Entfernung seinen Arm anschauen? Da brauche ich ja ein Teleskop.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich bekomme das schon hin…" sagt er und streckt mir den Arm hin.

„AUA!" schreit er zwei Minuten später entsetzt auf.

„Schrei nicht so." weise ich ihn zu Recht.

Muss ja nicht gleich jeder mitkriegen, dass der Schulsprecher zu nachtschlafender Zeit Besuch von der Schulsprecherin hat. Im Grunde muss das niemand mitbekommen. Am allerwenigsten Ruby.

„Ich habe jawohl jedes Recht zu schreien, wenn du mir fast den Arm amputierst!" erwidert er heftig. „Und überhaupt… Weißt du eigentlich was du da tust?"

„Ja." Na ja, so ungefähr zumindest.

Äußerst kritisch sieht er dabei zu, wie ich eine grünliche Paste, die ich mir nach Rubys letztem Zusammentreffen mit ihrem Rasierapparat von Madam Pomfrey „geliehen" habe, auf seiner Wunde verteile. Er zuckt leicht zusammen als ich etwas stärker Aufdrücke und zieht erschreckt die Luft ein.

„Evans, du bist ungefähr so sensibel, wie ein wütender Hippogreif!", stößt er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Selber Schuld… was hast du auch…. Was exakt hast du eigentlich draußen getrieben?"

frage ich nachdem ich in fertig verarztet habe und er zugegeben hat, dass ich doch nicht so unfähig im Heilen bin, wie er angesichts meiner „Hippogreifbehandlung" angenommen hat.

„Nichts.", murmelt er abweisend.

„Ja ich muss schon sagen, dass sie wirklich aus als hättest du nichts gemacht… als die Herde Zentauren dich über den Haufen gerannt hat.", erwidere ich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, oder warum es dich überhaupt interessiert."

„Vielleicht weil ich Schulsprecherin bin und…"

„Weißt du was, Lily? Von mir aus kannst du zu McGonagall gehen und ihr alle Einzelheiten von diesem Zusammentreffen erzählen. Aber **lass mich endlich in Ruhe**!"

**Sirius, am nächsten Tag, nachmittags, Gemeinschaftsraum**

Ruby klettert, gefolgt von Lily, durch das Portraitloch und prompt sinkt James noch etwas tiefer in die weichen Polster, des Sessels.

„Wenigstens weißt du, dass du Mist gebaut hast und… Tja, Prongs ich fürchte, jetzt brauchst du weit mehr, als einen Sessel um dich zu verstecken. Sie kommt her."

James' Gesichtsfarbe wechselt zu einer äußerst ungesunden Grau-Weiß-Mischung und er warf mir einen flehenden Blick zu.

Aber das war seine eigene Schuld. ER hatte sich ja unbedingt in Lily verlieben müssen. Er hatte sich alleine darein geritten und musste er jetzt auch alleine raus.

„James, wir müssen reden.", stellt Lily nüchtern fest und versucht nicht allzu angepisst auszusehen als Ruby sich aus ihrem Windschatten auf meinen Schoß begibt.

James hat inzwischen eingesehen, dass ich ihm nicht helfen werde und folgt Lily schicksalsergeben und mit einem Gesicht, als würde er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung gehen. Ich persönlich denke, dass er nicht nur zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung geht, sondern sich auch noch sein Grab selber schaufeln darf.

Ich sehe Ruby belustigt an. „Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass uns eine Katastrophe bevorsteht?"

t.b.c.


	9. Wir verbessern unsere Technik

So ihr Lieben, wir sind nun am Ende... keine großen Überraschungen. Wir wissen ja alle, wie es ausgeht... Ich hab dieses MAl auch versucht mich kitsch-technisch ein wenig zurückzuhalten... wie gesagt ich habe versucht )

vielen dank für alle reviews! _knutscha_

**James, läuft scheinbar ziellos durch Hogwarts, immer hinter Lily her **

Halte meinen Blick starr auf Lilys Hinterkopf geheftet, während ich hinter ihr her dackel. Na ja, ich versuche es zumindest…

Lily hat einen geeigneten Ort, in Gestallt eines leeren Klassenzimmers gefunden, um über mich herzufallen und ich fürchte, dass sie das mit dem Drüber herfallen in einem gänzlich unerotischen Sinne tun wird…

„James.", murmelt sie leise, nachdem sie sich mit verschränkten Armen an das Lehrerpult gelehnt hat.

„Anwesend.", antworte ich und überlege, ob ich mich unterwegs aus dem Staub hätte machen sollen. Wenn ihre Stimme so ruhig und beherrscht klingt, ist das normalerweise ein ziemlich schlechtes Zeichen.

Nachdem wir uns circa fünf Minuten lang angeschwiegen und verzweifelt versucht haben, den anderen nicht anzusehen, räuspere ich mich verhalten. „Hör mal, Evans. Ich hab heute noch was anderes vor, also wenn du vielleicht mal zur Sachen kommen könntest…"

Stellt euch vor ihr sollt gehängt werden.

Gut.

Und jetzt stellt euch noch vor, vor dem Galgen ist ne verdammt lange Schlange. Ihr dürft euch ganz hinten anstellen und noch ein paar Minuten länger am Leben bleiben, was euch aber nichts nützt, weil ihr ja ohnehin sterben werdet und die restliche Zeit nicht mal sinnvoll nutzen, sondern mit anstehen verplempern dürft.

Genauso fühle ich mich im Moment.

Und eins kann ich euch sagen: Es ist ein verdammt beschissenes Gefühl.

„Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, James. Wir sind beide Schulsprecher und auch wenn ich nichts lieber tun würde, wissen wir beide, dass ein Rücktritt für keinen von uns in Frage kommt."

Ich nickte.

Ja toll. Und?

„Es ist äußerst schwer mit jemanden zusammenzuarbeiten, der nichts mit einem zutun haben will."

Ich hohle tief Luft. „Glaub mir Evans, das weiß ich."

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und weicht meinem Blick aus. „Was habe ich dir getan, James? Ich dachte, du magst mich. Warum bist du so zu mir? Liegt es an der Sache mit dem Ball? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe."

„Und all die anderen Male, bei dem du mich angeschrieen, beleidigt oder sonst wie klargemacht hast, dass du nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst…?"

Sie schaut etwas betreten zu Boden. Immerhin hat sie den Anstand sich zu schämen.

„Siehst du. Also hör auf zu fragen, was du mir getan hast. Die Liste ist einfach zu lang."

„Und was ist mit gestern?", mit einem Mal wird sie trotzig. „Da hast du mich ziemlich gemein beleidigt…"

„Ich wollte dir nur klarmachen, dass du dich von mir fern halten sollst; besonders mitten in der Nacht. Wir arbeiten zusammen Evans, mehr nicht. Zumindest ist da für dich nie mehr gewesen. Ich versuche mich damit abzufinden und dich zu vergessen. Es nur ein bisschen schwer dich zu vergessen, wenn du andauernd in meiner Nähe bist und so tust, als würdest du mich mögen."

„Ich wollte doch nur nett sein.", antwortet sie leise.

„Fein. Hör auf damit, dass macht mich wahnsinnig."

„Aber… warum auf einmal? Du wolltest doch immer, dass ich nett zu dir bin."

„Ja, das war aber bevor du beschlossen hast zu anderen Leuten…. _Nett zu sein_."

„Oh.", macht sie leise. Was für eine wahnsinnig gute antwort.

„Nachdem wir das nun geklärt haben, Evans… Wir müssen den Weihnachtsball planen."

Nachdem wir uns ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden mit der Farbe der Girlanden, der Anzahl der Weihnachtsbäume (Als ob wir darauf einen Einfluss hätten. Es waren 12, sind 12 und werden vermutlich immer 12 sein.) und ähnlichen spannenden Sachen beschäftigt haben, schaut sich auf einmal so… komisch…

„Gehst du jetzt…", sie räuspert sich, „Gehst du jetzt definitiv mit Taylor zum Ball?"

Zuck.

Dazu fallen mir jetzt spontan sechs Dinge ein:

Erstens: Was soll die Frage?

Zweitens: Was soll die Frage ausgerechnet jetzt?

Drittens: Was soll die Frage ausgerechnet jetzt und ausgerechnet von ihr?

Viertens: Warum habe ich nicht gleich mit drittens angefangen?

Fünftens: _Warum guckt sie so komisch!_

Sechstens: Vielleicht sollte ich ihr langsam mal antworten. Es ist schon einige Zeit vergangen…

Ich fasse in Worte, was ich nie laut aussprechen wollte. Ist schädlich für mein Seelenheil und mein Herz und wir wissen ja alle, wie wichtig ein gesundes Herz ist, wenn man steinalt und reich werden will. Moment reich bin ich schon. Zumindest technische gesehen. Wenn meine Eltern dereinst das Zeitliche segnen erben ich und mein Schwesterlein jeweils die Hälfte des Familienvermögens…

Ähm egal.

Wo war ich?

„Nein. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich werde alleine gehen. Im Gegensatz zu dir, die du ja mit Diggory gehst.", stelle ich fest und bemühe mich um eine möglichst neutrale Stimmlage.

„Ich gehe nicht mit ihm, weder zum Ball noch sonst irgendwo hin."

Seht ihr, wusste ich's doch…

Moment.

„Das sah neulich in Hogsmeade aber anders aus…"

**Lily**

Okay, jetzt bloß nicht durchdrehen Lily.

Er hat Taylor abgesagt.

Das ist aber kein Grund ihn so schmachtend anzusehen und es ist auch kein Grund ihm zu verraten, dass du dich mit Amos zu Tode gelangweilt hast.

„Ich habe mich mit Amos zu Tode gelangweilt."

Gut, dass mein Mund macht, was mein Gehirn will…

„Aber, ich dachte… Du hast so viel gelacht und sahst so aus, als würde dir das alles sehr viel Spaß machen.", murmelt er und ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er seine eigenen Worte überhaupt wahrnimmt.

„Mir blieb ja gar nichts anderes übrig. Immerhin hast du direkt am Nebentisch gesessen und DU hattest da ja immerhin schon eine Verabredung für den Ball… Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Toll.

Und wieso hab ich das jetzt gesagt?

Als ob ihn das berühren würde.

Als ob Mister unnahbar _irgendetwas _verletzen könnte.

Als ob Mister Onenightstand sich jemals von einem Mädchen wehtun lassen würde.

„Schön, dass du es nicht wolltest, Lil. Aber du hast es getan."

Was?

Großartig. Und was jetzt?

Mh… gute Idee Potter… küssen ist wirklich eine ganz hervorragende Idee…

Natürlich steht fünf Minuten später Ruby, die offenbar nachschauen wollte, ob ich Potter schon gevierteilt habe im Raum. Jeder normale Mensch würde jetzt diskret die Tür wieder zuziehen und es schön für sich behalten, dass die Schulsprecherin mit dem Schulsprecher knutscht. Nicht so Ruby…

Sie stößt einen spitzen Schrei aus, der mich und James jeweils fünf Meter auseinander springen lässt. Dann grinst sie viel sagend, murmelt so was wie „Lass euch nicht stören." Und zieht die Tür zu. Ich bin mir sicher, dass innerhalb von fünf Minuten (Sekunden, wenn sie sich Mühe gibt.) die gesamte Schule Bescheid wissen wird.

James grinst ein wenig hilflos. „Also eigentlich hatte ich jetzt mit einer Ohrfeige gerechnet…"

Ich werde (natürlich!) mal wieder rot. „Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen."

„Wie… mh wir sollten arbeiten…" stellt er verlegen fest.

Verlegen.

_Verlegen!_

James Potter ist nie verlegen. Das hab ich ja mal wieder toll hinbekommen. Kann nichts dagegen tun, dass ich ein wenig stolz auf mich bin.

„Jep, ich glaub wir müssen unsere Technik verbessern." Stelle ich fest und bemerke gleich darauf, dass ich wie eine billige Straßennutte klinge.

Aber ihm scheint das zu gefallen… offensichtlich…

Und das ist jetzt der Punkt, an dem ihr uns alleine lassen dürft…

Ende


End file.
